Revival of a Clan
by Tsukune08
Summary: What happens when naruto finds his long lost mother? How will he cope with her appearance after 18 years of absence? Set after Pein's attack. Warning! Incest If there is a problem, Don't read!


A/N: A oneshot that stuck in my mind once I finished CwRd. This is NaruKushi so if you don't like incest, get over it or don't read it. I am aware that Kushina actually has violet eyes but I had already written it as she had green eyes and I didn't want to go back and change the whole thing so just go with it please.

Okay! Holy shit 33k words for the longest oneshot I have ever seen. But I am particularly proud of this piece of work. Please tell me what you think.

**Warning! This Fic contains Incest, If this offends you please close the window right now.**

"_To fall in love is easy, even to remain in it is not difficult; our human loneliness is cause enough. But it is a hard quest worth making to find a comrade through whose steady presence one becomes the person one desires to be._" - Anna Louise Strong

Revival of a Clan- A Naruto/Kushina Story

A man sat upon a boulder in Konoha's training ground 8. He was seated in an Indian position. His legs crossed underneath him with his back stiff as a board. His arms stretched out down his legs so his wrists rested on his knees. His hand were in a odd shape. His forefinger and thumb were pressed together to make a circular shape. His middle, ring and pinky were pointing straight away from his hands as he sat motionless.

His outfit marked him as a shinobi for any who came across the area. His dark grey shirt sticking to his chiseled chest. His six pack on display even though he was clothed. His muscles rippled as he took a deep breath filling his broad chest. On his right arm, his Hitai-ate stood proudly displayed as it gleamed in the sunlight, its black cloth hanging down to his waist. On his waist, A burnt orange colored sash was wrapped with the extra length hanging down the boulder showing it would hang to the man's knees if he were to be standing. On his legs, a dark grey pair of pants lay covering his legs. His feet had on a sandal and boot combination which provided maximum protection for his feet during Taijutsu but also provided a comfortable fit.

The features that were most prominent for this shinobi however were on his head. Atop his head, a mop of spikey blonde hair swayed in the wind as it caught the sunlight gleaming almost as bright as his Hitai-ate. His eyes were closed but everyone knew that those eyes were as deep and as blue as the ocean his name hinted at. Finally, the lower half of his face was covered by a black facemask much like his previous sensei, but underneath it, lay six whisker marks that marked him as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

After the Pein attack, Tsunade had awoken to attend the five Kage meeting. After Naruto had encountered Sasuke again, Naruto had traveled to Kumo himself with the help of the toads. He went alone and confronted Kirabi, or Killer Bee. The only other jinchuuriki in the world after Akatsuki had managed to hunt all but those two down. He had, with quite a bit of his usual attitude, managed to convince Kirabi it was best that they attend to the front lines and attacked Akatsuki's main base with just the two of them.

Before their attack, the five Kages had been discussing what to do about the Akatsuki threat when Madara Uchiha managed to inform them of his Moon's eye plan. After Madara had left, the kages had decided to hide away Kirabi and Naruto to avoid the Akatsuki getting their hands on them. Little did they know, their efforts would be futile.

Kirabi and Naruto had managed to easily dispatch Zetsu leaving only Kisame and Madara as opponents since team taki had not been at the base. Kirabi had easily defeated Kisame after overloading his infamour Samehada sword. The sword was meant to eat chakra and managed to eat away 5 of Kirabi's eight tails before overloading itself and being poisoned by the youki it had absorbed. Without his main weapon, Kisame had managed to put up a very good fight but Kirabi had dispatched him rather readily upon destroying Samehada.

Naruto had confronted Madara as soon as he returned from the five Kage summit. Using his sage mode, he attempted to defeat Madara. However, it had proven futile as Naruto had not been able to land a single hit. When Madara had been assured of his triumph he played with Naruto and attempted to goad him while stating he was going to destroy Konoha. Naruto had merely smirked as he looked at Madara and revealed his trump card. Naruto had appeared behind Madara in a yellow flash and plunged a rasenshurikan into Madara's body managing to do the most damage to him since his fight with the Shodaime. Naruto had taken advantage of Madara's moment of weakness and maanged to finish off the supposed Immortal being. Thus the fourth shinobi war was averted by the two beings that it was to be fought over.

Naruto and Kirabi had regrouped only to be assualted by Suigetsu and Juugo with Sasuke right behind them. As powerful as Team Taki was, they held no chance against Naruto's Hiraishin jutsu combined with his devastating taijutsu in sage mode. Both had been knocked unconscious so fast even Sasuke's eyes had trouble keeping up. Kirabi had merely picked the two members up as Sasuke attempted to subjugate the Kyuubi within Naruto. Itachi's gift had activated, permanently sealing Sasuke's mangekyou and leaving him with his normal sharingan eyesight. Naruto had proceeded to knock him out and the last two jinchuuriki of the world headed back to Konoha to take the biggest lecture of irresponsibility ever given by their kages. Naruto and Kirabi had simply ignored their talks as the two were now hailed as heroes within the world. Both had separated but they were great friends even to this day.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he detected an odd chakra signature near the monument to fallen heroes in his old training ground. He would normally ignore any chakra signatures but this one felt as strong as his own before he left on his training trip about 5 years ago. That was no small amount and no one within the village came close to it except Jiraiya, and he was out training the next spymaster so he could retire. He had managed to flee from Pein in Amegakure and met back up with Tsunade when Naruto had been attacking Madara. Tsunade had almost sent him back into the grave but her relief had made her do something she had never done before, she kissed him and told him to never leave her side again. He had happily complied until she gave him a mission to train the next spymaster. He was due back in the village any day now.

Naruto's eyes were not his normal blue however, the orange coloring around his eye along with the yellow iris combined with a horizontal bar for his pupils signified the activation of his sage mode. He stood up to his impressive full height of 6'2" and bounded off into the woods to see who this odd shinobi was.

As he traveled the short distance, he wondered why this shinobi would not have ANBU escorts especially since he or she was not a konoha shinobi Naruto had met before. He had worked with most ANBU by now so he was fairly sure he knew almost everyone within the Konoha system. He decided to observe this newcomer before approaching them. His previous battle experiences keeping him from making the mistake his younger counterpart may have done and rushed in introducing himself.

He stopped on a tree limb overlooking his old training ground and, suppressing his chakra, spied the lone person standing in front of the monument. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the fully robed figure. The person had its whole body covered in a plain brown cloak so no one could see any distinguishable features. Though the stance the person took led Naruto to believe this person was female. The way the cloak fell did not lend anything else to the observant eyes of Naruto but he could pick out the slight bulge of a kunai pouch on her leg along with a sword along her back.

Just as he was about to jump forward and confront the woman, she turned around and her eyes locked with his as his breath hitched.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was back in Konoha after 18 years of running away from her horrid past. She stared down at the monument stone depicting the names of many shinobi which had died alongside her in the third Shinobi War. Her fingers traced the names of many of her friends who had died in battle. Ending on the reason she had left Konoha in the first place even though it was her home, "_Minato._" she thought as her finger traced the name of the Yondaime Hokage. Theirs had been a secret relationship but when he had found out she was pregnant he had been as ecstatic as she.

She had kept on the active duty roster as long as possible to make less people suspicious then was put on maternity leave with only Tsunade knowing of it. Biwako Sarutobi had been her birthing doctor even though Tsunade mainly took care of her. She had been out of work for about 6 months when she gave birth to their little bundle of joy, "_Naruto._" she thought as she scanned the names on the monument looking for his name. She was sure they would honor the sacrifice he made by giving his life to seal that damned Kyuubi. She knew not why Kyuubi attacked but she could only curse it to hell as it took both her husband and son from her.

She had spent the better part of 18 years running from that damned pervert's spy network so she could live in peace with nothing to bother her. She had managed to settle down about 4 years ago and had been living peacefully until the recent events with jinchuuriki were made public. That was part of the reason she was in Konoha. She had snuck in to see Tsunade and try to get information on how they managed to perfect the sealing of the Kyuubi. Mostly, she was wondering who this 'Hero of Konoha' everyone kept talking about was. She had heard many things about him and she was quite interested in who the identity of this person was. She only ever heard of different names never his actual name, which was quite odd.

Her mind returned to the present as she looked down at the stone and realized her son's name was not on the stone. Her anger flared and she was about to stomp off when her sensors kicked in and informed her of her guest. She turned around with fury in her eyes as she stared at the man who was hiding in the treeline.

* * *

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as his toad sage eyes locked with those furious emerald green eyes. Naruto had never seen such gorgeous eyes on anyone, not even Sakura. He noticed red hair was poking out form the shadows of the hood but the rest of her face was hidden within the robe's shadows. He sood staring at her for a few moments before she spoke in a clear authoritative tone that had shivers running down Naruto's back, shivers he wished he could forget as he only ever was hurt from them. He shook that thought off quickly as he listened to her voice.

"Well?" she asked.

Naruto witheld a blush as he realized he had been staring but quickly recovered as he remembered his initial reasoning for being in this field. He appeared next to her in a burst of speed enhanced by his toad sage powers as he towered over her 5'5" stature. He crossed his arms and put on his war face his toad sage eyes becoming seemingly icy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"It is polite to introduce yourself first before asking for a person's name." Kushina retorted.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Indeed, but not when said person is an invader in your own home. You are not of Konohagakure and I have never seen you before. You have no ANBU guards which means that, either you are a native, which I already know you are not, or your are someone who snuck into the village." Naruto explained. "So, who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked again.

If Kushina was impressed she didn't allow it to show as she stared into his eyes. Naruto had to consciously tell himself to not fall to her captivating green eyes. She finally asked another question, "If I tell you my name, would you tell me yours?" she asked.

"Why would you want to know my name?" he asked.

Kushina seemed to hesitate but she answered, "Judging from what I am seeing, you are the man they call the 'Hero of Konoha' are you not?" she asked.

Naruto nodded stiffly. "You intrigue me, I wish to learn more about you." she said honestly.

Naruto's eyebrow raised, "So you came here just to get to know me?" he asked with a bit of trepidation.

"Not entirely. I want to see some old friends as well." Kushina said deciding being honest was the best way to go.

Naruto nodded. "Very well if you tell me your name I will tell you mine." he responded he had learned the advantage of keeping secrets in his fight with Madara.

Kushina stared hard at him as if she was trying to tell if he was lying or not before she glanced back at the stone and Naruto saw the previous fury spring back to life in her eyes. "One other question." she said as he nodded. "Why is the previous holder of the Kyuubi not on this monument?" she asked.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What previous container?" he questioned.

Kushina's face contorted into a scowl as she thought her son's sacrifice had not even been made known, not that Naruto could see it, "My son's name. The previous container for the Kyuubi. He died the night of the attack as the seal did not take on him!" she stated vehemently.

Naruto's body froze as the implications of what she was saying ran through his mind. Was he the second container? No. The Yondaime had said he was the first. His father had said he was the first. With that suggestion thrown out of the window, Naruto's mind began to run through her entire statement picking up one word. Son. Could it be possible?

Kushina did not miss the stiffening of his body, though she knew not what had caused it. Her fury was palpable in the air as he stood ramrod straight in front of her. "What." he stated in almost a whisper, "did you say your name was?" he asked just as quietly.

Kushina's fury increased but she drew herself up to her tallest height and glared at him through her cloak. "Uzumaki Kushina." she said.

Naruto felt his mind crash as it attempted to reconcile with the information in front of him. Here stood his birth mother, from all accounts completely fine and she had been gone? Where had she gone? What has she been doing? Why wasn't she here? All of these questions raced through Naruto's mind as his brain rebooted to accept what was right in front of him. It scared him. It frightened him. He knew not what to do, so he did what he did when he was young and the mobs would come looking for him. He ran. Naruto turned on his heels and dashed from the clearing his chakra no longer being concealed flushed over the city drawing wide eyes from all of his friends.

He hadn't done this since his last prank but he ran and ran until he could run no more then he broke down and did something he had promised he wouldn't do again after Jiraiya's supposed death. He cried. He bawled his eyes out to the world as he mourned for something he never had. A Mother.

* * *

Kushina stood shocked at the actions of the man she had just encountered. As soon as she said her name, the man dashed away as if trying to run from her. Then she felt it, a presence so overwhelming she thought she was in the Kyuubi's presence on the night of the attack again. Her sensor blasted her with the impression of three different yet same eyes bearing down on her. The first, the same eyes that she had just been staring into, leading her to believe that he was the one with that presence. The second, those same eyes but his pupils now looked like a skewed cross with slits for the up down part of the plus sign. The final eyes, ones which had her blasting to her past, were ocean blue eyes that were as deep as the blue they contained.

She felt herself tremble under the weight of his presence as he traveled faster than she had ever felt anyone travel. He was a mere blur to even her sensor ability. His massive chakra moved as if he was being chased by the Kyuubi himself. Her mind had frozen upon the image of the final set of eyes staring into her mind. The pain and loneliness reflected in his eyes freezing her in her place as she attempted to understand why someone who was hailed as one of the most popular people in the world would be lonely. It also struck a chord deep in her heart as she knew what that loneliness was like as her whole family had been taken from her.

She wondered, briefly, why he would react so badly to just her name but it was quickly erased as she felt the ANBU moving towards her location. She supressed her chakra again and berated herself that she had allowed her chakra signature out as she used her considerable stealth abilities to sneak further into the village. She slipped past the net of ANBU and other strong chakra signatures that had been rushing around since that man's chakra had washed over everyone. She reached out her sensor to try to find him but his signature had seemingly disappeared. She felt people heading to his last location but he had moved so far that they would probably take about an hour just to get to him.

She sighed as she felt the last ANBU pass her and head towards the monument she had just been at. She turned and headed to her old apartment. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling it was still standing even taking into account everything that had been done to the village since she left. She travelled discreetly, jumping through the woods until she reached the edge, then she dropped to the ground and walked out of the brush heading further into the village with no one capable of detecting her aside from that man. She grew frustrated as she walked around in circles within the village, her apartment was gaurded by a signature much like that of that same man. She cursed as she decided to risk it. She wasn't ready to confront Tsunade with the whole village awake right now.

She climbed the stairs with the skill of a kunoichi she had gained during her childhood of fighting. Her steps lithe and graceful as she bypassed the creaky wooden stairs to make her seem like a ghost as she made nary a sound while she continued to the top floor of the apartment building. She smirked as she reached the top floor. "_Still got it._" she thought. She walked tot he end of the hallway and took out an old key from within her cloak, with the parting of her cloak, one could see she had tight fitting clothes hugging her curves. The armor would look to be regular ANBU standard in a pitch black color with the only color was a splash of red stripes running down the sides of her outfit. She reached forward and unlocked the door. She smiled and opened the door.

Only to freeze at the sight of the same man standing in front of her from before though his eyes were no longer horizontal bars with yellow irises and orange coloring. They were the same blue she had seen earlier causing her body to freeze as his gaze locked with hers.

"Who-" the man started to say only to grab his head as if in pain. Kushina watched as the guy stumbled slightly before his eyes snapped to hers with cold fury but a hint of curiousity underneath. "I believe you should go see Hokage-sama Kushina-san." he said in a cold voice.

Kushina looked slightly taken aback. "I'm not ready to face her just yet, how in the hell did you get here so quickly from where you ran?" she asked angrily. "Why are you even here?" her anger flashing in her green eyes as she glared at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes softened a bit as he said, "I don't care if you aren't ready, if you don't go see her soon there could be widespread panic." Kushina looked confused as her anger seemed to fade with his odd statement. "As for your other questions, I was always here, and I am here because this is my apartment." he answered with finality.

Kushina looked at him incredulously for a second, before she said, "Kage Bunshin." Naruto nodded.

"Boss always leaves one at home in case someone needs something." he replied.

"This is MY apartment this wouldn't have been given to you." Kushina said.

"All will be explained when you go talk with Hokage-sama." the clone clutched his head again, "If you don't go see her before the boss gets here, this could get quite messy. We aren't known as the most powerful ninja in the elemental countries for no reason Kushina-san. Please go see Hokage-sama so nothing happens."

Kushina looked back outside and noticed there was about a hour until nightfall. "I will go see her at nightfall." she said. The clone looked at her for a few moments then cocked his head to the side as if calculating something or recieving orders.

"Very well. But you will have to stay in this living room. Boss doesn't trust you." it said.

Kushina's eyes narrowed wondering if she could dispel the clone for distrusting her but she decided she would show this 'hero' why she was the 'red hot-blooded habanero' but decided she would show the original first hand. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her as she went and sat on the sofa. There was a tense 45 minutes until Kushina said, anger still present in her voice, "You never told me your name." she accused.

The clone looked at her and smiled under his facemask, "No, I guess I didn't. You will learn it soon enough. I don't want you creating a scene when you find out." he said.

Kushina's eyes narrowed again. "Why would I cause a scene? Even if I did, I doubt it could be as big as when your boss let his chakra go uncontrolled." she retorted.

The clone's smile disappeared as it was reminded exactly who this was, "You will cause a scene because you will be pissed. I don't think the village can take another chakra signature like yours to go out of control just yet." he retorted and they both fell into silence until the sun disappeared.

"Time to go. See you soon Kushina-san." the clone's tone back to being its icy cold, sending shivers down Kushina's spine. She glared at it as it suddenly disappeared. She sat there a little while longer debating what to say when she finally sighed and stood up, heading out to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he felt his clone dispel. He had finished crying after about 20 minutes. He had never really cried that long since the Old Man's death. He knew that she was his mother but she didn't seem to hate him for being a jinchuuriki so he was curious about her actions. He slipped under the ledge to the Hokage's office. He knew Tsunade would still be in the office as she always took longer to do the paperwork than should be done. He was curious about what this was going to reveal. He had never asked Tsunade or Jiraiya about his mother as he had been too absorbed with what was going on with the world then training when he got back that he hadn't even claimed his father's last name yet. That didn't mean he wouldn't hold some resentment over the fact they would neglect to tell him after he had revealed he knew his father. So, he hid his chakra signature, as only he and Jiraiya could do, and settled in to listen to an enlightening conversation between his birth mother, and ,though he would never admit it, his mother figure.

* * *

Kushina snuck past all of the ANBU and made it to the Hokage's door. She reminisced for a few moments wondering how long it had been since she had seen her old friend. She was curious what the years had done to her. She sighed as she thought of how lax security seemed. She knocked politely on the door, figuring since she had gotten here any remaining ANBU would be dismissed by Tsunade herself once she confronted her.

"Come in." a tired voice said, Kushina easily recognizing her friend's voice after all these years. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, quickly shutting the door as she looked around the room to notice it hadn't changed much in the almost 2 decades she had been gone. She saw Tsunade's questioning look but did not speak up as Tsunade had not asked her any questions.

She continued scanning the room with her eyes as she counted mentally, "_1 behind the bookcase, 2 by the windows, and... there should be one more... ah right by the door of course._" she thought to herself as she picked up the four hidden chakra signatures within the room before Tsunade could speak.

"Who are you?" Tsunade said with curiousity in her voice.

"You might want to make this conversation a bit more _private _Hokage-sama or some serious repercussions could be set in motion by carelessness." Kushina replied in a cold tone.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the percieved threat, "Are you threatening me or my village?" she questioned with a hint of anger lacing her voice, "That would not be wise, Kunoichi-san especially since I could snap you like a twig before you could do so again."

Kushina smiled under the cover of her cloak, same old Tsu-chan, "This has something to do with Arashi Kazama." she said. Tsunade's eyes widened as she stared hard at the woman in front of a few knew that name, and she could count them on one hand.

Tsunade waved her hand, "Leave us." she said. The four hidden ANBU appeared and bowed before shunshining away. Tsunade reached under the Hokage's desk and activated the security seals within the room. The walls glowed blue before Tsunade fixed one of her most lethal glares on the woman in front of her, "Talk." she said.

* * *

Naruto cursed his luck. Then thanked Kami he and Ero-sennin had placed seals that allowed them to bypass the Hokage privacy seal while on this ledge. Convenient? No, it was a way for their spymasters to be able to help the Hokage without them knowing. The best part was, only someone keyed into the array would be able to use the seal and currently, only Naruto and Jiraiya were keyed in. The new spymaster would be keyed in once Jiraiya returned. His lips formed into a foxy grin under his facemask. It was good to be a prankster!

* * *

Kushina's smile never wavered as she looked at her old friend. "Now, is that anyway to talk to an old friend Tsu-chan?" Kushina said, her icy tone replaced with a playfulness she hadn't felt in over 18 years.

Tsunade's eyes widened. That voice! She hadn't heard that voice in over 18 years. Plus, only one person called her Tsu-chan. "Kushina?" she exclaimed. "Is that really you?" a thousand scenarios running through her mind as she tried to figure out what was going on. She was supposedly dead!

Kushina chuckled slightly as she finally pulled her hood back revealing her face for the first time.

* * *

Naruto's, who could still see despite not being in the room, jaw dropped as he beheld the beauty that was Uzumaki Kushina. Her face was angular, no doubt from the intense training she must have done in her absence. Her jawline led upwards to strong cheekbones that ended in a sharp nose. Her eyes were an emerald green that sucked Naruto in just as the first time he managed to glimpse them through her cloak. The light finally reaching them did terrible things to Naruto's self-control. Her hair was a bright red that fell down to her mid-calves. Two bangs framed her face, one side hanging down to her full, luscious red lips. The other was held up by a hair clip but it only served to enhance her already fair skin.

All in All, Naruto could definitely tell why his father could have fallen in love with the angel in front of him. While he may have been dense when he was younger, his current lifestyle, author of the Icha Icha series, forced him to appreciate the female body, leading to him shamelessly admitting that his mother was definitely one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen even without seeing her body. He brushed these thoughts out of his head as he refocused on the conversation between the two kunoichi.

* * *

Tsunade's own jaw dropped as she beheld how Kushina looked. "What the hell! You don't look a day over 20!" she accused to the increased chuckling of Kushina.

"I love the look on your face!" Kushina said as her chuckles became full blown laughter at the incredulous look from Tsunade. Tsunade's face developed a tic mark indicating her anger as she started to growl slightly.

"Kushina." she said in a low menacing voice causing Kushina to sober almost instantly as she knew this was going to be an important talk.

"Alright enough horsing around, I suppose you want an explanation." she said.

Getting a curt nod from Tsunade, "_She better have a good reason for abandoning Naruto-kun! The brat may be annoying but he doesn't even know her name yet._" Oh how wrong she was!

Kushina sighed as she walked forward and sat down in the chairs before the Hokage desk. Her eyes flashed to Minato's picture an expression of sorrow went across her face as she saw his picture. She turned back to Tsunade and began her story, "Long story short, Once the sealing failed I left the village with nothing to keep me here. I spent the last 18 years running from Jiraiya's spy network. I managed to settle down about four years ago but once I heard of this 'Hero of Konoha' I wanted to see him myself as well as see what this new seal looked like since the one for my son didn't work. I had heard this 'Hero' is a jinchuuriki that beat Madara. Also, I should pay my respects since my hurt was finally starting to fade, so I made my way here. I snuck into the village and here I am." she left out her meeting of the Hero as she wanted to find out more about him before saying that she had upset him.

Tsunade's face was one of confusion almost from the first word that had left Kushina's mouth. Failed sealing? The seal didn't fail. 'Hero of Konoha' does that mean she doesn't know Naruto is that 'hero'? What the hell is going on? She rubbed her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. She was getting too old for this shit!

"Which reminds me, Tsu-chan why isn't Naruto's name on the monument stone?" she asked with cold fury burning in her emerald orbs yet again.

* * *

Naruto's heart almost burst as he heard the final key to the fact that this was definitely his mother. She had explained her actions but he still held a small bit of resentment in she hadn't returned for 18 years!

* * *

Tsunade's eyes showed her age as she sighed, "Kushina, who told you the sealing failed?" she asked.

Kushina's eyes narrowed but she answered, "ANBU, now answer my question Tsu-chan." her chakra spiked a bit but the privacy seals made it so no one but the three individuals there felt it.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at Kushina, "Don't you be demanding things from me Kushina-chan. There is much more going on than you know. It seems I must be the one to tell you." Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples again. "The first thing that should be told to you is that the seal never failed. I don't know if Danzo's root were the ones that told you of Naruto's death or Sensei's but either way they are both dead so it means little now." Tsunade said with a heavy amount of tiredness in her voice.

Kushina froze in her seat as possibilities ran through her mind, the only thing she could respond to that was, "What?" she said in a strangled voice.

Tsunade turned to her with a sad look as she said, "I said that the sealing never failed Kushina-chan. Naruto has been alive all this time, here in the village."

Kushina's eyes were unfocused as her mind ran what had just been told to her through her mind, "_Hes alive?_" she thought incredulously. "_He has been alive all this time? Where is he? I need to see him. What was his life like? Is he married? He must be a lady killer by now. Oh Kami I wasn't here his whole life!_" her thoughts continued racing as thousands of implications came crashing down on her all at once.

Tsunade watched, concerned as Kushina's face flitted from expression to expression with increasing frequency until, after almost 5 minutes of silence, her face settled into pure determination. "Where is he?" she asked.

Tsunade hesitated. She could tell her about Naruto but how would Naruto react. He had been fine with his father but his mother was alive and if this wasn't dealt with carefully, there would be dire consequences if she set Naruto off. He could very well attack and kill Kushina in a fit of rage. He would regret it later but he was quite impulsive and even with his recent changes she didn't think he should learn of this from Kushina unless the full explanation was given before he saw Kushina herself. With this in mind, she made her reply, "I can't allow you to see him j-" she was cut off as Kushina's chakra spiked dangerously.

"You will tell me where my son is now Tsunade!" Kushina roared as she glared murder at her friend. "I have been absent from his life for 18 years and I will not be absent any longer now that I have the chance to get to know him." she stated vehemently.

Tsunade looked at Kushina with a level head, odd that her usual temper was replaced with cold hard logic as she stared down the famous Red Hot-blooded Habanero, but she wasn't known as the Slug Princess of Konoha for nothing. She barely flinched as Kushina's legendary sword appeared in her hand as she leaned on her own desk with her fingers interlocked. "Kushina. You need to calm down. There is a reaso-" Tsunade was again cut off.

"Calm down! Calm Down!" Kushina said on the verge of histerics. "I abandoned my own son for 18 years because I believed lying scum and couldn't face my past for that long!" she screamed. "I need to see him. I need to apologize. Does he even know of me? Of his father?" she asked. As she talked her anger out, wheels began turning in her head. Who in the village could be her son?

Tsunade glared at Kushina, she sent a concentrated blast of KI at her which managed to get some of Kushina's attention. "I have a reason I can't let you see him, YET." Tsunade said stressing the Yet to get Kushina's full attention as Kushina's eyes narrowed at her, Tsunade began her explanation, "There is much you don't know about him and I don't believe you should be the one to inform him of your life and what you have been doing. He might not listen to it all unless someone closer to him tells him about it."

Kushina's head was now running in a full sprint. "_The way she talks is as if I should be scared of him. He should be one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha but I know no one who is high ranked that is blonde hair and blue eyed except that hero guy... who is also a jinchuuriki..._" her thoughts trailed off as her mouth spouted out the last of her thought, "It sounds like your afraid he might go on a rampage and kill me. Like he is..." Kushina's eyes widened. "_Of course the 'hero' is Naruto-kun. I need to find him!_"

Tsunade cursed seeing Kushina figure it out, "Kushina, I am warning you, I can't let you see him!" she said vehemently but she saw Kushina coil to spring out of her window. Tsunade cursed again as she shunshined behind Kushina and sent a chop aimed to knock her out, "I'm sorry. But this is for his own good." she said.

Kushina suddenly froze as her senses went haywire. One second she was feeling the attack Tsunade had sent to her neck and the next she was encompassed by that same overwhelming presence from before while simultaneously feeling Tsunade's attack being stopped as he appeared in front of her. His blue eyes glaring over her head as she looked straight at his chiseled chest. She barely registered how she moved slightly closer to him as he arrived.

Naruto glared at Tsunade. "Now now, Baa-chan. Can't have you attacking one of my precious peoples now can I?" he asked cheekily though his glare said otherwise, "I think Kushina-san and I have much to discuss."

Tsunade's eyes widened "How-?" she started only to see Naruto was preparing to leave.

"I was Jiraiya's student." he said before both he and Kushina disappeared. A note floated on the residual wind left by his technique. It read, "_Going to unseal His house._" her eyes widened and she sat back down in her chair wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

Naruto and Kushina appeared outside of a large compound. Kushina's eyes roved madly in their sockets as she tried to take in everything at once. Her mind moving at a million miles a minute as she surveyed the landscape that now presented itself to her. She saw how they were in the clan district of the Konoha going from what she remembered. The street suddenly became frighteningly familar as she recognized a certain bench posted right next to the door of a compound. Her eyes widened as she looked down the street and, just as in her memories, there was a small park that she had loved to play in as a child. Her blood chilled as she turned her head back to the man standing next to her going through some handseals.

"Barrier, Kai." Naruto said as he put his hands on the floor. The air shimmered slightly before the compound was replaced with a cozy home nestled behind a wall with tall trees coverin most of the front. Her eyes locked on the symbol emblazoned on the wall's door. Naruto, still having said nothing to Kushina, walked up to the door and bit his thumb swiping his blood over the Symbol unlocking the hidden seal underneath the crest.

Her eyes watered as she held further proof of this man being her son. The Crest of Minato Namikaze glowed as the hidden seal was unlocked allowing those of his or her blood within the grounds. The doors swung open as she felt her tears sting her eyes as she began to speak, "N-Na-"

Naruto kept his back to her as he said, "This is quite private Kushina-san. Please refrain from talking until we are inside." He began to walk forward pushing the gates open as his still crying mother stood shocked at his tone and the way he acknowledged her.

"_Kushina-san?_" she thought. Her eyes came alight as a determination not unlike Naruto's flared within her, thoughts of her son wiping away most of her pain. "_I will make it up to you Sochi-kun._" she thought. Her tears dried as she used all of her considerable willpower to wrestle her thoughts from times with Minato to focus on regaining her son. She straightened her back as she followed her son onto their grounds and shut the gates behind them.

Kushina watched as Naruto moved silently through the miny forest that surrounded what was supposed to be Minato's clan house starting with Naruto's birth. They had lived in Kushina's apartment until he heard about Naruto being born. He had these grounds built to accomodate his new family as he hoped it would grow. Now it was a painful reminder to what should have been but Kushina managed to force her sadness down as she reminded herself about her son and her determination returned full force.

She expected him to lead them to the house but he walked right past the house heading to the backyard of the magnificent mansion Minato had constructed for his family. He had lined it with seals for only his own family so they could gain access, as such not even Jiraiya had been in here since Minato's death. Kushina stopped for a moment. assuming he was going the wrong way, but when he made no attempt to even stagger his stride Kushina realized he was heading elsewhere. She quickly caught up with him as the two rounded the corner of the house to see the magnificent training grounds Minato had put into the background of the grounds. Kushina's eyes narrowed in sorrow and hurt.

Naruto entered a bare clearing, no trees or training dummies, no rocks or hard places, simple grass covering an expanse of field as big as the chuunin exams stadium. He reached the center and finally turned around to face his mother since the time he had figured it out at the monument stone. He glared down at her drawing a hurt look from her but he did not falter.

Kushina shuffled under his intense scrutiny. She was determined to get him back but she knew that she had been absent since his birth. She could do nothing if he decided to simply ignore her. "Was everything you told Baa-chan true?" he asked in a dead cold voice.

Kushina's eyes snapped to him, "You heard all that? How? I know those seals are impenetrable." she said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "How I bypassed them is none of your concern, or would you rather talk about seals instead of why you abandoned me at birth?" he asked in cold fury.

Kushina flinched back. "You have no right to be questioning me. Answer my questions and we will see if I will talk more with you." Naruto stated in the same tone he had initially spoken to her, cold, emotionless.

Kushina's eyes burst into life at that, "_He isn't totally adverse to me. I still have a chance._" She stared directly into his eyes as she said, "Yes. Everything I said is true."

Naruto's cold blue eyes stared into Kushina's rock hard emerald orbs. A contest of wills battling it out as the two tried to impose their own wishes onto the other. The air grew heavy with tension and both shinobi tensed as their bodies reacted to the obvious battle. Neither moved after their initial tightening of muscles, each daring the other to make the first move. Kushina was prepared to fight for her right to know her son.

The tension suddenly disappeared as mirth entered Naruto's eyes. "It is a pleasure to finally meet my birth mother." he said while his visible eyes clenched slightly signifying his mouth smiling underneath his facemask. "I was told I got my attitude from you and from what I have seen, I must say that appears true." he said in a noticeably happier voice.

Kushina relaxed as the first true smile of over 18 years cracked her face in half as she said, "So-"

Naruto's eyes lost their mirth, "Do **NOT **call me your son." he said in a cold voice again. Kushina frowned. "You may have given birth to me but I have no parents." his voice carried his anger as he said he had no parents.

Kushina looked stunned. "W-What?" she asked. "You just called me your mother!" she accused.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I called you my BIRTH Mother." he responded.

"You can't not have parent's so-" Kushina was interrupted with a burst of KI leaving her stunned at the intensity of it.

"I was raised in an orphanage from the time I was born to the time I was eight. After that, I took care of myself until legally becoming an adult in the village and even took care of myself another full year before leaving on my training trip. I was raised by NO ONE! I was given birthday presents by ONE person, who was a grandfather to me. I was taught to read, write, and use the bathroom by MYSELF. I had no one to tuck me in after a long day of work. I was not congratulated while doing something good by anyone. Parents raise their kids and teach them to do all of the stuff I have taught MYSELF how to do, all without help." His voice full of rage as he continued talking, "I was not raised by you and I will not have you trying to claim something you are not." Kushina's face showed the tremendous hurt she felt as he said this. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she acknowledged that everything he said was completely true.

"So you would have nothing to do with me?" she asked steadily.

Naruto's glare was replaced with a sad look. "No." he said causing Kushina's eyes to harden in determination, "Not if you wish to be my mother." he finished drawing a surprised look from Kushina.

"How else would you wish to have a relationship with me?" she asked with curiousness in her voice.

"Friendship." he replied readily.

Kushina's curious look was replaced with another frown. "However much you may try to deny it, I am your mother So-" again she was cut off.

"I acknowledged what you were. Stop trying to call me son. You have not earned that. Perhaps, in time, I may see you as that but I doubt it. The time for formative figures in my life is over. I am an adult in more ways than just legally. There is no place for a mother within my life now that I am at this stage. Think long and hard Kushina-san. Do you wish to continue to alienate me because you wish to try to force yourself on me." His voice hard and piercing straight to her heart. "Or," his voice softening as he looked at her with almost a pleading stare, "would you rather start off as friends, build a relationship that may lead to what we should have had, bar lying bastards, or one that at least allows you interaction with the only living relative you have, and, by extension, my own?" he asked.

Kushina's eyes turned downward as she grew introspective. "_What he is saying is totally absurd! One moment he is saying I am his mother the next he says he doesn't have any parents! What the hell happened to him? However, what he is suggesting is quite mature. It makes me proud to see him so strong and so wise. Even if his logic does seem screwed up, the way he explains our relationship would be accurate. He has every right to ignore me for what I have done, granted it wasn't totally my fault. I was still a coward. But the question is, can I treat him just like a friend and not be a mother? I know I was always a bit of a tomboy but my instincts just scream at me to baby him even though he is like this. I could try though. It makes the most sense even if it pains me to acknowledge it._" she thought to herself.

She slowly looked up with sadness in her eyes as she said, "Very well, Naruto...-kun." she smiled hesitantly at the familiar honorific she put behind his name.

Naruto's eyes criged slightly as he said, "Arigatou, Kushina...-chan." he chuckled slightly at the dumbfounded look on her face.

Kushina's hand pointed out at Naruto as it shook slightly she said, "You-You can't call me that!" she said.

Naruto's eyes cringed even more as his smile widened, "Why not? Kushina-chan." he added to tease her.

"Because... Because!" '_I'm your mother!_' Kushina finished in her head coming up with no other explanation than that. She huffed as she refused to break her attempts at just being his friend. Naruto chuckled.

"Why do you wear that mask Naruto-kun?" she asked making her transition in what to call him readily enough. Her curiosity had hitten her full force when she realized what had happened.

Naruto cringed away. "Uh... there is a real long story behind it but basically..." he trailed off while scratching the back of his head. He sighed and reached up to his mask pulling it away from his face. His face turned sheepish as Kushina did exactly what every other woman did when seeing his face.

"Kawaii." Kushina said breathlessly as she saw his whisker marks combined with his angular face, and strong jawline produced quite the effect on the ladies when he had finally matured. He kept it hidden to reduce the amount of fangirls he would have.

"That is the reason my face is usually hidden." he said as he chuckled allowing his slightly elongated canines to peek out from under his lip. "It also leads to women not hounding me for dates just because of my looks."

"Dates?" Kushina growled her instincts already kicking in.

Naruto's grin almost vanished but he was pretty understanding and decided to tease her, despite him acknowledging her as his birth mother he had no qualms in seeing her as she is, one hotass fuckable piece of woman that ANY man, including himself, would happily die for a chance at being in a relationship with. He was quite shameless in admitting it to himself, though he would probably never say that out loud. He didn't feel admitting it to himself would hurt him, as he would never make a move on her anyways. "Does Kushina-chan not like the idea of me being on a date?" he asked teasingly, "Does she want me all for herself?" he asked with a foxy grin on his face.

Kushina's face scrunched up into a frown and slightly disgusted look until she saw Naruto's million watt grin. Her eyes narrowed as she saw his shoulders shaking, "_He wants to play THAT way huh!_" she thought to herself. Let it be known, Kushina was known as the prankster Queen of Hell in her youth! "I ain't saying no." she said as she turned around with a evil grin on her face before shunshining to her apartment to take it over from Naruto.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he heard his newest friend's confession. His mind turning and churning as her statement replayed in his mind. He felt his clone from his apartment being dispelled as he had set another one after Kushina left. He sighed as he heard her declaration, "My Apartment, Sleep in that house for now." she told his clone before dispelling it. His mind still trying to digest what she had said, Naruto trudged to his new home.

Unknown to the both of them, this would lead to what no one would ever expect and their undying happiness.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he rolled around in a soft and fluffy bed... "_soft and fluffy?_" he thought. "_This isn't my apartment!_" his discovery left him confused for a moment as he unnoticeably stretched his body while still lying on the very soft bed. His mind finally settled as he realized what had happened yesterday. He rolled over and allowed a few tears to escape his eyes as he grieved one last time for the loss of something he had thought he put behind him, his parents.

He knew that he would never see Kushina as she wanted him to. He had been honest when he said that there was no room for someone to just try to put their own will upon his own. Which was what parent's do, they imposed their own decisions on their children to lead them in the correct way. For example, they would show how it was indecent to show one's food while eating, they would explain how men and women love each other, the areas where one could be intimate and what to keep behind closed doors. Basically showing their children right from wrong. (For any kid out there reading this, and there shouldn't be any of you since this is an M rated fic, I want to make this clear! Listen to your parents! Many time they will know better than you! You will think they don't know what they are talking about but they do! They have lived longer than you have. I know you hear this all the time but just do it. Trust me it makes your life a whole lot easier!)

Naruto had learned all of this on his own or through the slums where he lived as a kid. No one had taught them, he had learned the hard way with no one to correct him if he did something wrong until he did it in public. Many times he would be led to believe a certain action was okay just to be told by others that it wasn't. His hands clenched as he thought of the trouble he would get into just because he had no one to teach him. He took a deep breath and let loose a shuddering sigh as his body relaxed and he allowed his indignation to be washed away.

"Today is a new day. No thinking about the past. Let's get to know each other." he said to himself as he nestled into the bed a bit further, "but first, five more minutes." he smiled as his eyes closed and he snuggled into his newer, fluffier bed.

"Not a chance in hell! Get your ass out of bed!" a female voice snapped only for Naruto to feel himself thrown out of his comfortable bed.

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly as he stood from the floor showing his chiseled chest as he only slept in some pants preferring to sleep almost nude. His eyes immediately landed on Kushina. He had to fight the massive blush that threatened to rush to his face. He had seen his mother's face but her body had constantly been covered by her cloak. She was dressed almost as if she wanted people to look at her. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail behind her giving her a younger look, even though her face didn't show it, she was almost 38(I'm going on the assumption she was giving birth to Naruto at 20 Since I can't find an actual age that Kushina died). As Tsunade had said, she didn't look a day over 20 with unblemished skin and her silky red hair hanging down to her back. This however, was not what caught Naruto's attention.

Kushina was wearing a skin tight shirt and trousers. Both black with the Uzumaki swirls on her shoulders. Her pants had dark orange stripes running down the sides of them. On her feet, were standard shinobi sandals. Her hands had fingerless black leather gloves finishing off her ensemble. Even all of this was not enough to grab Naruto's attention like the curves his newest friend exhibited. His eyes roved her body from top to body heedless of the fact he knew she was his birth mother. Her DD-cup breasts pushing against her skin tight shirt bounced with even the slightest movement she made, showing their firmness as they followed her every move despite her age. His eyes traveled down to her toned stomach which peeked out under her shirt before continuing on where her pants covered her slim waist until it widened back out to her firm backside. This was all attached to legs that seemingly went on forever, giving Kushina the perfect hourglass figure which any woman would strive for. It was obvious she kept in shape.

Kushina herself was struck at Naruto's bare chest. Though she knew that he was her son, she couldn't help that little voice in her head that told her she had given birth to one of the hottest men on the planet. His chest rippled with energy as he breathed. Each perfectly sculpted muscle moving in unison showing how well he kept in shape. She had seen Minato's chest and many men's besides his but Naruto's just beat them all. his six pack standing out on his stomach leading down to the pants he had on. She noticed only one problem with his perfect chest, a scar about the size of a fist over his right lung. Her eyes roved hungrily until she snapped at herself, "_Stop it. He is your Sochi!_" and a tiny voice couldn't help but snap back, "_He doesn't see it that way._" Her eyes snapped to his face as she heard this and her slight blush went to a neon red as she realized he was checking her out.

She grinned slightly as she pushed her blush down and moved her chest so it swayed back and forth loving how his eyes were glued to it once she started moving. Though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but tease him. "Pervert." she finally said as she stopped moving and waited for his eyes to snap to hers.

Naruto flushed a heavy red but he didn't sputter as he stared straight at Kushina. "Yeah." he answered nonchalantly. "But what did you expect with my teachers?" he stated grinning internally as he knew his teachers were about to get the beating of a life time.

Kushina's eyes narrowed, "Who were your teachers?" she asked.

Naruto smiled mischievously. "Now Now, I think if we talk here we won't have anything to talk about the rest of the day." he said as he smiled a little wider at her.

Kushina looked a bit confused at the sudden change of topic. "Hmm?" she said.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "I think we will go grab some lunch since it seems so late. Then I am going to take you to go shopping as my friend is not walking around looking like a billboard for everyone to be ogling her." he said as he waved at her outfit. "Then I have a get together with my friends tonight and I would like to introduce you to them." he said with a cheeky grin on his face again.

Kushina frowned, she hated shopping but, looking down, she didn't want anyone ogling her. She always wore a cloak since she left Konoha and would just beat any pervert stupid enough to make a move on her. Though she was rather comfortable with Naruto, though that may be because she didn't see him as a potential lover, she couldn't see herself comfortable in front of anyone else like this. So she nodded, "On one condition." she said. Naruto looked at her suspiciously and nodded, "We get Ramen for lunch and your paying." she said with a cheeky grin.

Naruto's laugh was loud as he held his sides. Kushina looked confused until Naruto said, "I definitely inherited your appetite. Ichiraku's for lunch then. Let me get dressed... unless you'd like to continue ravishing my body with your eyes Kushina-chan?" he stated with his cheeky grin back in place. He had no problem with her looking at him like that. He knew others did it and he wasn't bother by them. Why should he be bothered by her?

Kushina, to her credit, didn't blush as she turned back around and proceeded out of the room. "Perv." she said.

Naruto chuckled as he started to get ready for his day out.

* * *

Kushina and Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha drawing the stares of men and women alike. Both rubbed their bellies in a contented fashion as they proceeded to the first shop of the day. Naruto sighed happily as he let his half-lidded gaze pan around his surroundings, though he looked like he was off guard his sensor abilities were constantly active. He wasn't surprised to feel the ANBU blackops' top team was following them around. He smiled slightly letting his amusement show through as Tsunade was worried about him. He silently shook his head slightly at the direction of the captain who was Neji, from what Naruto could feel.

Kushina suddenly spoke up, "She is really worried isn't she?" she said.

Naruto turned to his mother and kept his half-lidded gaze, "Wouldn't you? The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which thrives on negative feelings, is walking around with his absent mother of 18 years." he responded not letting anyone but her hear him.

Her content face was replaced with a frown as she looked downwards. "I'm Sorry." she said.

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry, I ruined the mood. I don't hold any bad feelings, let's just forget it please?" he asked with a slight puppy dog pout.

Kushina giggled but it had little effect as she replied under her breath. "How can you just forget that though?" she asked with hesitancy in her voice.

Naruto looked at her with piercing blue eyes as he responded in the same soft voice so they couldn't be overheard, "Simple. I forgive it. It does no good to keep a grudge against you" he admitted to Kushina's surprise, "Besides, I would like to get to know my only relative, even if we should be closer than we ever get." he said with some sadness.

Kushina nodded and smiled slightly as Naruto. "Thank you." she said. Naruto simply nodded and the two turned and restarted their trek through Konoha.

They had been walking in a comfortable silence for almost 5 minutes before Kushina suddenly asked, "So can I start asking questions now?"

Naruto looked at her and, after a few seconds, said, "I won't answer everything. There are some things in my past that no one should know about. If it doesn't infringe on that, I will answer anything you ask." he said with steel in his voice.

Kushina frowned, "Was your life really that bad?" she asked quietly.

Naruto's answer was just the barest of whispers, "Yes."

Kushina again looked down and a tense silence fell for another 5 minutes as they continued wandering aimlessly through the village. Naruto knew where he wanted to go to get his newest friend's clothes but he was content to let her ask questions before starting the shopping.

He decided to Jumpstart her slowly, "I had very little during my childhood. It was a bleak and very lonely time for me. I really only had the Sandaime, Teuchi, and Ayame-chan for friends or people of importance. I lived in the orphanage until I was eight years old and then I was given your old apartment as I went to the Academy. As you can imagine, the teachers weren't too happy with me so I began pranking to keep attention on myself. I have to say, my pranks were complete genius." he stated with a chuckle as Kushina finally looked up at him. "One time, I painted the whole Hokage monument in plain daylight, I led the ANBU on a chase for hours before they finally caught me." his smile was wide even if Kushina could only tell because of his eyes as his facemask was back on.

"I failed the Academy 2 times before finally passing on the third time when Mizuki, one of my teachers, managed to trick me into stealing the Forbidden Scroll and I learned the Kage Bunshin in 2 hours. I found out about my burden and Iruka-sensei's true feelings about me. I was so happy when he passed me I couldn't stop myself and I managed to prank the Hyuuga compound." he chuckled again and his smile widened as he saw Kushina stifle a giggle.

Kushina took over, "So who were your senseis?" she asked righteous woman fury burning in her emerald orbs.

Naruto chuckled as he responded, "Kakashi and Ero-sennin." he said drawing a giggle from Kushina.

"Minato called him that too." she said with a small smile.

Naruto's smile never wavered as he began telling her of his stories and what had happened from the D-rank missions up until he met Haku and Zabuza, gaining his true nindo. He continued on, explaining the chuunin exams and what had happened between his fights. He enjoyed the murderous expression she held when he mentioned Orochimaru had almost killed him. He continued on, explaining his meeting with Itachi and Kisame and eventually reached how he beat Tsunade's bet and almost killed Kabuto, ending when they came back to Konoha. He didn't want to tell about Sasuke's retireval mission just yet and the time was getting late as they had been sitting in a park they had found while they were walking around.

"I think we need to get you something for tonight." he said as he stood and put his hand out to her. She smiled slightly and took his hand allowing him to pull her up and standing right next to him. He smirked as she put a hand on his chest to steady herself. She blushed slightly and stepped back as he simply turned away to hide his own small blush to lead her to the shop.

* * *

Naruto and Kushina had been looking arund the store for something for Kushina when Kushina suddenly disappeared behind a changing room curtain while telling Naruto, "I'll be out in a minute I want to see your full reaction to this."

Naruto had rubbed his head in confusion. What did she expect him to do with this supposed outfit? Even if she was drop dead gorgeous without needing it to be enhanced by any type of dress, he couldn't exactly tell her that as she wasn't like him, still believing that he was her 'sochi-kun.' He could tell she still thought that as even though she had been acting friendly she was rather overprotective about certain things when he was talking. It was beginning to annoy him.

He sighed as he rubbed his head, this way of being friends with her wasn't working out exactly like he had planned. He would need to either push her away or simply find some way of stopping this attraction he was growing to her. He had a few girlfriends before but no one could even compare to his mother in the beauty department. When he had first saw her, he had an unnatrual urge to ask the lady out on the spot even noticing she was an intruder. Now that he found out she was his mother, he was trying to stop his feelings going beyond friendship but his mind wouldn't stop their thoughts. It didn't help the few times Kyuubi would break through his mental barriers, all he was screaming about was plowing his mom like no tomorrow.

He looked up as he heard the curtain being pushed aside and his mind temporarily decided it would be better if it didn't function. His mouth dropped and his eyes bugged out of his head as he stared into perfection. Kushina had pulled her hair up into a slightly messy bun that had crimson locks framing her creamy face. She had chosen a long dress that was held up with two shoulder pads that rested right on her shoulders to leave the creamy white skin of her neck and shoulders bare to the air. Her skin was further exposed as the dress cupped her breasts leaving some of her breasts exposed, clearly accentuating her larger than normal bust size. The dress fell straight down from her stomach past her legs and stopped just short of the high heels she had equipped. The color was a red that was a few shades lighter to her hair accentuating her natural beauty perfectly. He noticed that the sides of the dress were slitted so when she walked you would get glimpses of her creamy white thighs. All in all, Perfection.

Kushina wondered if she had broken her Sochi when a word escaped his lips that had her giggling. "Megami." he whispered equating her beauty to a goddess. She was pleased. Though she really shouldn't tease him, he was so fun to do so it was hard not to. Besides, she was still one smoking hot woman and she would be damned if these women Naruto had informed her about would beat her in beauty, even if she wasn't competeing for someone's attention it was nice to know he liked her appearance.

She walked forward and put her finger under his lip closing his mouth as she giggled. "Thanks." she said.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor and grinned sheepishly, "I might have to beat the guys off you with a stick tonight Kushina-chan." Kushina grinned devilishly. With that, they were set for the night. Naruto paid for the dress and, after he went home and changed, the two headed to the club to meet the Rookie 12.

* * *

Kushina hooked her arm into Naruto's as they walked. Naruto turned a questioning gaze to her and she simply said, "Your escorting a lady you should always try to keep her close Naruto-kun." she smiled up at him. Naruto shook his head and further gripped her with his arm drawing her in closer. Kushina blushed but the two continued oblivious to the glares of the men and women lining the road angry at them. The men for Naruto bagging a great looking woman. The women at Kushina for taking 'Konoha's #1 Bachelor.'

Naruto walked up with Kushina still linked to his arm and smiled at the bouncer for the club "Club Dragon." "Evening Gin, hows the crowd tonight?" he asked. The bouncer turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Great Naruto." his eyes settled on Kushina, "Oh Ho! Finally decided to get a girlfriend eh?" he said with a suggestive wink. "She looks like a keeper Naruto. Don't you let any of your friends try to steal this one okay?" he smiled at the two as he let them into the club.

As they passed, Naruto whispered so only Kushina and Gin could hear him, "You know those two didn't actually love me. Don't tease me like that Gin! Though Kushina-chan here is a keeper, of that I promise you." he smiled as he passed Gin. Kushina blushed and could only smile at Gin's even brighter smile as she disappeared into the club.

Kushina leaned into Naruto as the crowd pressed on them. "What was he talking about?" she asked as she almost yelled in his ear.

Naruto turned to her slightly as he continued walking the the crowd, "These two ninjas who thought they loved me but it was just a crush. I introduced them to some friends of mine and they eventually cheated on me with my friends." he said. Kushina almost growled.

Naruto smiled, "It didn't hurt, I only went out with them because they wouldn't leave me alone. I introduced them to their perfect matches and, when they left me, it was no hard feelings as I knew it was coming." he said nonchalantly leading to Kushina to stare at him gobsmacked. He chuckled slightly closing her mouth much like she closed his earlier.

By this time the two had reached a quieter part of the club and Naruto spotted the almost full table of the Konoha twelve with the Sand trio and their dates. He smiled as he led Kushina toward them with a steady hand. He arrived and looked around the table as he introduced himself. "You guys will never guess what happened the other day!" he said exuberantly.

Around the table, people were seated with their dates, Shikamaru sat with Temari on his left, to their left was Ino and Chouji, they had gotten together after Naruto killed Madara, Ino finally admitting her long held feelings for the big boned and now muscled Akimichi. "That's Shikamaru and Temari, on their left is Ino and Chouji." Naruto began pointing out his friends as they all stared at the beauty next to him.

Next to them sat Sakura and Lee. Once Naruto had brought back Sasuke, Sakura had tried to make a relationship with him, even after confessing to Naruto, but it hadn't worked out and Naruto would have nothing to do with her beyond friendship afterwards. Lee had accepted her after she truely repented though Naruto didn't fully believe her. Next to them was Gaara with his fiancee Matsuri. Naruto smiled as his fellow demon container finally found the love he deserved. "That there is Lee and Sakura." Kushina frowned, which everyone took notice of, "Gaara and his fiancee Matsuri." he said which prompted a very bright smile at Gaara, leaving Gaara to wonder why.

Then there were two open seats, obviously for Naruto and someone if he brought a date. Next to those seats were Hinata and Shino. That was an interesting pair, after Naruto had defeated Madara he came back and told Hinata he liked her but didn't love her as he didn't know her. Before he could ask her out to a date to get to know her better, she had fled and Naruto hadn't seen her again until she was wrapped onto Shino's arm like a scarf. He had congratulated them and told Shino he would have to keep Hinata safe, Shino's response had been to let loose his bugs to show Naruto he would fight Naruto himself for her. Naruto had smiled, bowed and never bothered them again. They were great friends though. Next to them were Kiba and Shizune, an odd combination to say the least, Naruto had almost castrated Kiba when he found out his 'nee-chan' was pregnant with his first litter. Though Shizune had said they planned it and Naruto calmed down. After threatening him in the same manner as Shino, Kiba had earned Naruto's respect to keep Shizune safe. She was 3 months pregnant. "Then there is Hinata and Shino, next to them is Kiba and Shizune, whom I think you remember from Baa-chan." he said.

Neji and Tenten sat next to them. The two had been going out since Naruto returned from his training trip and were planning their marriage. A few months ago the Hyuuga council tried to marry Neji off to another Hyuuga. Tenten had been so distraught that she had run from Neji when she found out and stumbled across Naruto training. After coaxing the story from her, Naruto had marched to the Hyuuga council and blown the doors down, his old loud personality coming back from his younger days as he protected his friend's happiness. He had threatened the Hyuuga council with fighting him in order to force Neji to leave Tenten. The council had tried to outmaneuver Naruto in politics, but he simply said, "I don't care, if you force this marriage on Neji I will KILL you. Now, you have 2 days to tell Neji he is engaged to Tenten Higurashi or you will find Gamabunta sitting on your manor." he had left the council with pasty faces. Not even 5 hours later Tenten had rushed to Naruto's apartment and shown him the huge ring Neji got her. He had smiled and said, "Good for you." she had kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you." before running back to Neji and they had disappeared for the next 3 days. "Then Neji and Tenten. You remember them from today's trip." he said.

Kankuro was dating some high level Kunoichi from Suna for the betterment of the Kazekage's bloodline. Finally, was Sasuke, he had reformed slightly. Though he was still arrogant he was at least tolerable. He was only let back in on Naruto's behalf when Tsunade said he was looking to leave again. His newfound, somewhat friendship with the Rookie 12 had led to him staying and he now had 4 children with his 2 wives, Karin and Tayuya, who had both shown up a few weeks after Sasuke had returned. Both of his wives were sitting next to him. "Then Kankuro, Sasuke, Karin, and Tayuya." he finished with his introductions.

Sakura was the first to find her voice, jealousy tinting her voice though she didn't really love Naruto she still held feelings for the blonde enigma. "Naruto, who is that?" she asked as the rest of the table all nodded their heads.

Naruto smiled. "This," he said as he pushed Kushina forward, "Is my long lost cousin Kushina Uzumaki." he said with a flourish of his hand.

Kushina turned a questioning gaze to him as he presented her, "Cousin?" she asked.

"What? You look too young to be my mother besides I don't want them grilling you about your past just yet." he responded quietly so only she could hear. Kushina nodded and turned back around giving them a slight bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she said.

Everyone but Shizune seemed to respond. Naruto and Kushina sat down with Naruto pulling the chair out for her and her smiling coyly at him, something none of them missed. He sat down and looked at his friends. "What are you all staring at?" he asked with laughter in his voice as he knew they were entranced with Kushina.

"When did you meet her Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yesterday." he replied nonchalantly. "She came to Konoha once she heard my name and saw Baa-chan. I spent the whole day with her today. Turns out she is actually a cousin of mine." he said.

Hinata spoke up, "Then you must know who his parents are Kushina-san!"

Kushina shuffled in her seat as Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "I already know who my parents are guys. I just haven't told you cause it isn't time. Don't worry it will be out soon."

The table nodded and the conversations broke into smaller parts. Sihzune still stared at Kushina as if she saw someone rise from the grave. Kiba was starting to get worried.

"Where have you been Kushina-san?" Gaara asked in an impassive tone, curious about a relation to his surrogate brother.

"Around the world Gaara, or should I say Kazekage-sama?" she said with mirth twinkling in her eyes.

Gaara simply closed his eyes. Naruto chuckled, "I think you embarrassed him." he said.

"Not as embarrassed as I can make you." she responded her normal exuberance coming to the surface as she was finally not the center of attention. Unkown to her, everyone was still listening into their conversation as almost all talking stopped when Naruto's eyes gained the same mirthful look hers did. All of them cringed as they saw that spark in their youth, before Naruto played a prank on someone.

"Try me." he said.

"What's your favorite sex position?" she asked. Naruto blushed but didn't miss a beat.

"After last night, you have to ask?" he responded. Kushina's blush was glowing as Hinata, Ino, and Temari all held blushes. Shizune was still staring somehow and Sakura looked disgusted. The clans would breed cousins so they understood that and accepted it as ninja life, if Naruto did have sex with his cousin then it wasn't really too abnormal. However, with the way they were talking it was doubtful, besides Naruto didn't take someone to bed the first night he met them.

"Well, I was doing most of the work, I couldn't tell what you liked best as you were a bit too quick." she said. Naruto's face glowed in anger.

"Not going by the screams I heard, you were clenching so tight it was hard to hold on." he responded.

"ManWhore!" she replied.

"Slut!" he said. Both of them glared as the table stared at them like they were nuts. Suddenly, they both bust out laughing.

"Oh-Oh Kami that was beautiful." Naruto said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I haven't had fun like that in a long while Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

"Naruto-KUN is it?" Ino said with a suggestive wriggle of an eyebrow.

"Kushina-chan can call me anything she likes. Just as I can do the same, isn't that right Kushi-chan?" he said as he rubbed his nose into her cheek making her smirk as he continued their little game of teasing each other.

Sakura suddenly slammed her fist down on the table, "That's disgusting! Stop that." she said as she glared at the two. The whole table turned to her, even Shizune as they all popped question marks above their heads.

"What's disgusting?" Shino asked with curiousity. Being around Hinata had led to him losing some of his impassivity. He would occasionally show emotion now.

"That!" Sakura said whiel point at Naruto and Kushina cuddling. Naruto turned his head behind him.

"What? I don't see anything?" he said. The table sweatdropped as Naruto smirked where only Kushina could see it.

"You!" Sakura said as her old screeching voice came back from her younger years. "Your making it sound like you fucked or something! Your cousins thats disgusting!" she said.

Hinata turned to Sakura, "Your joking right?" just as Hinata had affected Shino, Shino had affected Hinata she could be so sarcastic sometimes. When Sakura's glare didn't lessen she sighed, "That is nothing abnormal in our life Sakura." she said. Sakura turned an incredulous eye on Hinata. "Think about it." she said, "How exactly could you have clans without inbreeding to some degree, without it, clans would fade from lack of purity. That is nothing different with the two of them. Though I doubt they actually did it." she said.

Sakura's gaze softened slightly but she still looked slightly disgusted. "That's just wrong." she said as she sat back down and clung to Lee. The rest of the table sighed but Shizune suddenly spoke up.

"For Cousins, it is okay in clans though." she said. Naruto's eyes widened and he started to speak, "Shizune-neechan don-" "But even for clans, mothers and sons aren't allowed." she said drawing confused looks from everyone but Naruto and Kushina.

Kushina looked down and pushed away from Naruto. Naruto's heart clenched. He liked being close to her, even if it was just teasing. He rounded on Shizune. "What are you saying?" he asked in a dangerous tone causing them to all look at him.

Shizune met his gaze, "I know who Kushina is Naruto, I was with Tsunade-sama when she left. Don't try to lie to me." she said.

Naruto scoffed, "You didn't think there was a reason I was keeping that away from them?" he said as they all stared at him in shock going back and forth from Kushina's downward gaze and Naruto's burning blue orbs.

"Where was she Naruto? Why are you doing stuff like that? She is supposed to be dead!" she said with no small amount of force behind her voice. She was pissed as she believed Kushina abandoned Naruto.

Naruto turned to Kushina, "Would you like to tell her, or should I?" he asked quietly. Kushina simply put a hand on his leg under the table, no one saw her hand move but Naruto turned back to Shizune and his table of friends.

"This is not my cousin, she is my mother." he said drawing gasps from everyone. Many started to glare at Kushina. Naruto's KI filled the area as he glared at them all drawing Kushina's gaze to his eyes full of blazing determination. "She was tricked on the day of my birth and she has not been back here since. I have heard her full story and forgiven her, if my actions weren't enough evidence, I hold no grudge towards her and neither should any of you. Her actions were not the best but understandable considering her circumstances. Do not hold this against her. Try to get to know her like I am." he said as his voice softened slightly when he looked down at her emerald orbs full of thanks.

Most everyone nodded. Though Shizune still glared at Kushina. Naruto turned the full force of his KI on her causing Kiba to growl slightly. "Stop it Shizune." he said dropping her honorific. "I have dealt with it and it is none of your concern. If you wish, the full story lies with Baa-chan and she might tell you. Though if you continue glaring at Kushina-chan like that, I might have to have her put a restraining order on you." he threatened.

Shizune's eyes showed her shock as she stared into Naruto's eyes. "Kushina-chan?" Temari questioned. This brought everyone out of their stunned silence to realize he had never answered their second question.

Naruto turned to Temari. "Yes. So?" he said as Kushina was now looking forward with steel in her eyes. She drew strength from Naruto defending her. It showed he truly forgave her and was willing to work past it.

"You don't call your Kaa-san, by their name Naruto." she replied.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't recognize her as my mother." he said to the shock of the gathering.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba shouted.

"What he means," Kushina said for the first time since the arguement started, "is that he offered me two choices when he met me last night." her gaze panned around the table taking in many curious glances. "After explaining to him my situation, He offered for me to continue trying to be his mother, and lose him as he would push me away." she said with sadness in her voice. "Or... become his friend and build a relationship this way. Since I am here, you can see what route I chose." she said.

"That's... insane Naruto-baka!" Ino said with vehemence.

"Is it?" he stated coldly making everyone flinch. "You all know what my childhood was like. I had no one to raise me, no one tucked me in at night, and no one taught me anything I know. I was my own parent. I will not recognize someone who has not been here my whole life as my mother simply because she shares my bood. How would you like it if some stranger just came up to you now and told you that you should listen to them because they were related to you?" he asked.

The whole table looked down but Kankuro spoke up, "She is still your mother!" he said.

Naruto turned to him, "I acknowledge she gave birth to me but that is it. I do not call anyone Kaa-san or Tou-san as you all once did. I was alone from my first birthday until my training trip. Do not presume that my own views are the same as yours."

Naruto turned to Kushina, "Do you believe I should immediately start listening to you because you suddenly showed up after 18 years of absence and say you are the person who gave me life?"

Yesterday Kushina would have said yes immediately, after talking with him today and seeing how mature he was she hesitantly replied, "No. I have spent the entire day with you, you don't need a mother. At this point in life, all parents are just friends to their children anyways." she said.

Naruto turned back to his friends, "I may seem uncaring but I was well within my rights to ignore her. This is still a relationship, even if it is different from the norm. Then again, my life has never been normal." he said as he sat back.

"That still doesn't explain how you could flirt with her like that." Shizune accused.

Naruto sighed as he looked sideways at Kushina. "Your not going to like this." he whispered. Kushina stiffened even more as Naruto spoke. "No I suppose it doesn't, but do you know what I see when I look at Kushina-chan?"

The group looked confused, "I do not see a mother, or someone who you would label as untouchable." he said.

"Huh?" KIba said.

"An untouchable Kiba. To you, an Untouchable would be Hana or Tsume, someone you wouldn't even think of doing something perverted with." he said explaining his definition. "When you were all born, you have known your parents from the start. While you were growing up, you were shown who it was okay to date or show intimate gestures with. You have your own standards of who you would date, who you would be intimate with and who you would avoid like the plague to not date. Right?" he asked gaining nods from everyone.

"I do not have an untouchable." he said. "For so long, I have craved attention I would take it from anyone. I am well aware of this fact, that is the reason I avoid getting attached to anyone because it would be easy to manipulate me. Even if Baa-chan showed interest in me, I would return the gesture as she is one of my precious peoples. The only thing that would cause me to turn you down, was if I didn't know you or you were cheating on someone." he said.

"When I look at Kushina-chan, I do not see a mother, I see the woman who gave birth to me, a woman with fiery red hair, which I love, emerald green eyes, a body like a goddess and a sense of humor much like my own. I have no problems admitting to myself I would easily give into her if she wished to have an intimate relationship despite our past." he said to more gasps. "But let me ask you this, what exactly makes a person an untouchable?" he said. Shocked looks were being pointed at him and Naruto continued on, knowing he needed to explain this.

"Is it just because they carry the same blood or is it because of something else? Tenten you were adopted right?" he asked. Tenten nodded, "So you are not related to your father by anything other than a piece of paper that says you are his daughter correct?" he asked. Again, Tenten nodded, "Then what stops you from seeing him in a romantic light?" he asked drawing understanding from a few of the people around him though many were still disgusted.

"I am not going to excuse my actions. I am simply trying to show you where I am coming from. I was never taught who it was okay to love and not to love. I love Kushina just as I love the rest of you but that does not mean I am going to screw everyone here simply because of that. Think me sick in the head or not but it doesn't matter because that is just the way I am and the way I have raised myself." he said as he finished his explanation. He turned back to look at Kushina who had a odd expression on her face. Naruto sighed. This was not going to end well for him.

"That's digusting." Sakura finally said. Ino, Lee, Kiba, and Shizune all nodded their heads. Sasuke glared at Naruto as did his brides. All of them stood and left the table leaving Naruto to look down.

"I expected that. So what do the rest of you say?" he asked.

"I think that your probably screwed up in the head." Shikamaru said. "But your logic is sound and the way you presented it actually makes sense. I can see how you think that way Naruto. Though I wish you wouldn't, I can understand and that leads me to empathizing with you. Your still a friend of mine. We all have our own quirks anyways." he said as the rest of the table nodded.

"I want to stay Naruto but Ino is going to get really pissed anyways. I'll talk to you later man." Chouji said as the strong man stood and followed his girlfriend out the bar.

Naruto turned to Kushina who looked back at him with clouded eyes. He sighed, "Let's get you home. I think you have taken all of my convuluted thought processes you can handle and we didn't even get a drink." he said.

Kushina nodded and Naruto shunshined them to her apartment.

Naruto let go of Kushina at the door and said, "I'm sorry if that puts you in an awkward position but that is the way I see it." he said while looking at her clouded eyes. "If you don't wish to stay near me because of it I will understand." a look of hurt flashed across his face but Kushina was too confused to notice. "Goodnight Kushina-chan, I really enjoyed our day together." he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before he shunshined back to his own house.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked into his house. "Dammit!" he cried as his door shut locking him inside. "Even if I saw her like that, it doesn't mean I wanted her knowing!" he was pissed he had to defend himself and Kushina when all they had been doing was teasing each other. He knew the others would see it as wrong but he had no such inhibitions. The fact she was one of the only women who had stayed near him without ulterior motives was a huge plus, and even though he had only known her for the equivalent of a day it felt like she had been around much longer.

"Wanted who knowing what Brat?" a female voice said as Naruto's sense finally kicked in. He sighed as he registered two presences in his house.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as he said, "Watch it Baa-chan, Ero-sennin. I just had a interesting night at the club with Kushina-chan."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both nodded their heads. Naruto raised a eyebrow, "Why didn't you tell me you are disgusted or something like my friends?" he asked immediately.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both sighed but smiled sadly, "It is partly our fault you are like that." They were his godparents. Naruto nodded. "We don't really have a problem with it, during the initial stages of our life, there was alot more incest because of the small amount of clan members than there is in these days, incest was just another way for some people to have fun. Besides, if Kushi-chan allows you to call her that then there isn't a problem is there?" Tsunade said.

Naruto blushed. "Hehehe, what could be the more perfect story, mother and son reunited after 18 years," Jiraiya said with a perverted leer, "they share a night of passion urk" he said as he was pummeled into the ground by his beloved Tsunade's punch.

Tsunade smiled at him, "You remember what Kushina did the time you caught her naked?" she asked sweetly. Jiraiya paled and he looked at Naruto to find him glaring at him. He was white as a ghost, he knew Naruto could beat his ass from here until sunday. He smiled apologetically.

"Okay Okay, No stories about you." he waved his hand placatingly. Both held smirks of satisfaction.

"Anyways, we just wanted to make sure you were okay." Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "I was until Shizune went and blurted out something I was obviously trying to hide so my friends would get to know her without any prejudice." he said.

Tsunade shook her head, "She was always so level-headed. Kiba must have had that effect on her." she said. "I'll have a talk with her."

Naruto shook his head, "No. Don't even tell her the story, if she wishes to be prejudice against Kushina then she is no better than the villagers were like in my youth." he said.

"That's pretty harsh Naruto. Though it is a mature way of dealing with it, you force her to talk to you or Kushina to get past her problems thus keeping other conflict from occuring." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded. "If that is all, I think I am going to go to bed." he said as he began to walk inside, "Wait, how did you know what happened at the club?" he asked.

Tsunade smirked, "Being Hokage has its advantages. ANBU are wonderful spies on my Otouto." she said.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Goodnight Baa-chan Ero-sennin."

The two sannin smiled at each other before Tsunade linked her arm with Jiraiya's. She whispered into his ear and the two suddenly disappeared off the grounds. Naruto chuckled as he closed his door. Naruto went to bed wondering what Kushina's actions would be the next day.

* * *

Kushina turned around and walked into her apartment. Her mind clouded with everything Naruto had said and confessed to. Her mind was whirling with the stories he had woven and the harshness of his childhood to his first ever C-rank turning into a A-rank. How screwed up the chuunin exams were and the Invasion with him defeating a jinchuuriki who transformed into his own demon.

She walked straight into her room and looked at her bed. How he had left Konoha with Jiraiya just to be attacked by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, two of the strongest shinobi of their time. Even she would have shyed away from them. He had miraculously survived and headed on to meet Tsunade and win a bet with her to learn a technique his father took 3 years to master in a total of 3 weeks.

She took her shoes off. She was surprised at his luck. He had managed to survive two attacks from the traitorous Orochimaru and attacks from Itachi and Kisame. All dangerous shinobi she would be hard pressed to fight even with her considerable skills. He was a survivor.

But the facts that most took up her concentration was what he just admitted to. She allowed her body to simply fall onto her bed, still completely clothed as she let her face bury into her pillows, her mind replayed the club scene. "She is just a woman with fiery red hair, which I love..." a part of her that she had hated until Minato had rescued her and he immediately fell in love with it. ".. with the body of a goddess and a sense of humor like my own." she blushed red as she heard him equate her to a goddess yet again. This time though, she knew it was anything but him just trying to flatter her as a friend. Those were his actual feelings on her. It gave her a warm feeling, much like earlier when he would tease her, that he could be so honest and that he saw her like that. She had not wanted a male companion since she left Konoha but she enjoyed being complimented especially by such a handsome man as him. Something she could finally admit because of his speech.

Then the ultimate question, would she push him away of his views? She turned to lay on her side as she pondered this. She was so deadset on being his mother that she hadn't seen anything past him being her son when she met him. She had gotten a glimpse of his body this morning and she had been hard pressed to keep herself from trying to flirt with him. Though she might have done so, she had been doing it as harmless teasing that she meant not to go any farther. Obviously he did not see it that way.

She thought back to the day she had spent with him. When he would make a joke during his stories she would giggle. When he would tease her, she would tease him back. She had easily fallen back into her old self while around him, her previous 18 years of moping all but being obliterated by his presence. She smiled as she thought of how vehemently he defended her in the club.

She frowned as she though of his views on intimacy though. That was something she had not expected. He was so well rounded in his maturity she had expected him to be normal. But like he said, he was anything but normal. If that was his one quirk would she condemn him for it and wind up losing her only connection to her family because of it? She sighed as she thought of it. She didn't know.

Kushina turned over and fell asleep as thoughts of Naruto whirled in her head.

* * *

A figure snuck through Naruto's house. The darkness of the house covered the figure as it quietly opened the door to Naruto's room. The figure spied Naruto laying on his back as his steady breathing was indicated by the rise and fall of his bare chest. His legs were tangled up in some sheets as it was obvious he had a restless night. If you could tell anything about the figure, you could see the grin on its face. The figure creeped past the bed and to the opposite side of the bedroom.

The figure smirked as it grabbed the curtains and flung them wide letting the bright sun into the room. Naruto groaned as his arm came up and blocked his eyes from the dastardly sun rays. "Oof!" Naruto said as a weight settled on his hips. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright rays.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." Kushina's voice chirped as she looked down on him from her position straddling his hips. She was wearing the same form-fitting outfit as yesterday morning. His eyes bugged out as Kushina leaned down and pressed her impressive bust against his bare chest. "I thought about what you said last night." she said with a husky voice. Naruto's eyes started to glaze over. "And..." she trailed off as her lips hovered over his own. He could feel her breath upon him as she breathed.

He took a shuddering breath as he felt his member harden from her position and the tone of her voice. "And?" he asked with anticipation in his voice.

Kushina suddenly giggled, what Naruto didn't see was the massive blush that spread across her face as she felt his erection rub against her, "_Big._" she thought. She returned her attention to Naruto. "Someone is getting a_head _of themselves." she said in the same husky tone as she twisted her hips rubbing against the head of his member. Naruto's breath hitched.

"And?" he asked with anticipation and frustration in his voice.

"And..." she suddenly rolled off him as she giggled like a madwoman. "Oh you should see the look on your face!" she said as Naruto's lustful look turned to one of confusion. This only made Kushina's giggle turn into full blown laughter. A few moments later Naruto's look turned to one of anger.

"You were toying with me!" he accused.

Kushina shook her head and settled down enough to talk, "Yes. I was." she said with a cheeky grin. "But I DID think about what you said last night." she turned her head to the side as she looked him directly in the eyes, "I can accept that you see me as a woman and not your mother. For now." she admitted, "Though I hope you do eventually come to see me as your mother I realize that it might not ever happen." Naruto could see the steel in her eyes. "As long as you don't take anything too far," she said, "I don't mind continuing our relationship just like yesterday, even including the teasing." she said with her emerald orbs twinkling with mischief. "I have never had as much fun in my life!" she said happily.

Naruto smiled and suddenly pounced on her laying his body on top of her. He let his body mold to hers as his erection poked her again and her breasts were smashed up against his bare chest. He smiled foxily, "I wouldn't do what you just did again Kushina-chan, I think your making it _hard_ for me to resist." he said accentuating his words with a thrust of his hips to show her what happened. Kushina's own eyes glazed slightly and Naruto chuckled as he was suddenly standing at the side of the bed looking down at her.

Kushina pouted cutely. Naruto chuckled, "Seriously don't do that again. It is hard enough to control myself without having you on top of me and if Kyuubi manages to break through and yell at me, I don't know if I could stop my instincts." he admitted. "One downside to being his container, I am much more instinctual than a normal person." he said.

Kushina nodded and Naruto smiled at her. "Then let's go out and talk some more, or would you rather I cook for you and we spend the day here?" he offered.

Kushina cocked her head to the side, "You can cook?" she asked. Naruto smiled, "Here it is then." the rest of the day rushed by as they both started to get to know each other better. Naruto skipped his training trip and the Sasuke retrieval mission and started his tales on his rescuing of Gaara. Kushina explained how his father had been like and the last war.

* * *

_Timeskip 2 months_

Naruto sighed as he looked at Tsunade. "A B-rank?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Don't start complaining brat. Your partner will be Kushi-chan." she said as she waved at Kushina. Kushina smiled at him.

"Well at least it won't be boring." he said as he smirked at Kushina. The two had grown very close in 2 months. Naruto was set to take the Hokage hat in a few more months and he had taken every spare moment he had to get to know Kushina. They teased each other mercilessly, to the chagrin of most of their friends, but almost all of them had accepted his awkard relationship. Sakura, Lee, and Ino were the only ones who were adamantly refusing to even be seen with them.

Kushina herself had found some old friends of hers. Sarutobi Kurenai, Umino Anko, and Gekkō Yuugao. (Yes they are all marrried at this point. Asuma and Hayate did not die.) They had been surprised when she was alive. She had been a close confidant of the three and they had been sad when they heard of her death. Naruto had been happy when she found some girlfriends though. The three didn't realy like his relationship but they were good friends with the both of them.

"Why a B-rank though?" he asked. Tsunade's eye started to twitch.

"Brat read the damn mission profile and you will see why I let you have this one and not a S-rank." she said.

Naruto shrugged and opened the scroll starting to read it. Tsunade's face became grim and Kushina started to frown as Naruto's rage became more palpable each second he read the scroll. When he reached the end, his eyes snapped to Tsunade. "I accept Hokage-sama." surprising even Tsunade as he actually called her by her title. "How long have they been in business?" he asked.

"1 month. I only just found their location." she answered. "They are about 3 dyas travel from here."

Naruto's blue orbs were cold as ice as Kushina tried to figure out what was wrong. "They will be dead in a day Baa-chan." he stated with absolute certainty in his voice.

"Naruto be reasonable." she said.

"NO. Thoese guys are scum I won't allow them to live any longer. I will reverse summon Kushina-chan in a few hours. Brief her please." with that Naruto was gone. He didn't disappear in a flash or a blur. He was simply not there any longer, as his harsh training gave him the ability to move so fast he was unseeable.

Tsunade sighed. Kushina turned to Tsunade. "What the hell type of mission did you give him?" she asked.

Tsunade's face turned grim as she said, "There is a cell of bandits that has been operating under the radar for the past month that is led by a doctor. A particularly sick doctor that is as smart as he is insane." she said. Kushina's eyes were locked on Tsunade. "He apparently, managed to make some drug that is, in essence, a mind rape drug." she said with disgust in her voice. Kushina's eyes narrowed. "When injected, the drug basically wipes the person out and leaves them a complete blank state allowing the person who injected it to turn the person into anything they want. You can imagine what bandits use this for." she said with pure hate in her voice.

"Sex slaves." Kushina growled out as Tsunade nodded.

"I finally managed to track them down. I'm sending Naruto and yourself because Naruto has no mercy for rapists and you will probably be the only one who will be able to calm him down once he is done destroying the camp. You can help but just please do not get injected with ANYTHING in that psycho's camp." she warned.

Kushina nodded. "Dismissed. Get ready for his summons in a few hours." Tsunade said to Kushina's nod.

* * *

_Timeskip_

Naruto's chakra disappeared back into him as he finished killing off that sick fuck of a doctor. The bastard had even tried to improve on his 'perfect drug' so that it would actually just lock the woman away in a cage within their own minds and they would still be conscious of what was happening to their own bodies. Naruto had been in such a rage that he had used the Kyuubi's chakra for the first time since Madara's fight.

"**Kit you have finally broken down the seal enough for me to talk to you completely. Good job.**" the voice of the Kyuubi no kitsune sounded in his mind. Naruto grit his teeth.

"Shut up you baka-kitsune!" he thought back.

"**Hey Hey hey, don't be yelling at me. Its you humans who are the real demons here Kit. Without those bastards you keep killing, you would never have even used my youki.**" the great Kitsune shot back. Naruto hung his head.

"**Besides shouldn't you be summoning that hot piece of ass that is your mother.**" it said reminding Naruto of Kushina.

"Oh crap." Naruto said with his eyes widening. "I forgot to summon her, she is gonna be soooo pissed." he said while grabbing his head in anguish.

"**Hahahaha You can fight anyone off but when it comes to your precious peoples your as docile as a rabbit.**" Kyuubi remarked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You know, I can think of a few things to conjure up in my mind that might shut your ass up." he said.

The Kyuubi laughed malicously, "**Try me.**" it said.

Naruto smiled mischievously. The next thing he heard was, "**Ahh Ahh, Kit stop it, Kit get rid of it! Its too damn fluffy and cute, GET RID OF IT!**" Kyuubi bellowed. Naruto let out a content sigh and the image of multiplying puppies was removed from his mindscape.

"Now be quiet as I summon her." he said. All he recieved was silence. Naruto sighed and got ready to be beaten the crap out of as he ran through some handsigns and slammed his hand on the ground, "Reverse Summoning!" he said and with a poof of smoke Kushina appeared in that same form-fitting outfit she liked to wear when she came over to just spend the day at his house.

Kushina's eyes panned around and took in the destruction of the camp. "You already killed them all didn't you?" she deadpanned as Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hehehe, uhhh no?" he said hesitantly.

"Goddammit Naruto-kun now what am I supposed to do with these?" she asked as she pulled some high grade explosive tags from... somewhere.

Naruto laughed warily. "Ummm... blow up the laboratory so no one can get his research?" he offered helpfully.

Kushina turned a deadpan look at him as she said, "You had that thought out didn't you." she accused.

Naruto turned around and started to walk away whistling a tune, "No I didn't." he said.

"Uh. Naruto-kun, I think we are going to have a problem." Kushina said as he walked away. Naruto turned back around with a question on his lips until he felt her shunshin behind him and pull something out of his back. "I think they injected you with something. It says, experiment 914." she said as she presented the syringe to Naruto.

"Well, I think we should see what it is even if Kyuubi can purge it of my system." Naruto said.

Naruto and Kushina walked into the building Naruto had been standing in front of. The two walked down a few hallways ending in a huge room with a large metallic table sitting in the middle of it. There were jars and containers of odd liquids along with multiple syringes. Naruto walked over to a certain table where a particularly large bloodstain was and started to shuffle through the papers located there. Kushina walked up next to him.

"The doctor?" she asked quietly as he shuffled through papers.

"Yeah. He was trying to _improve _on his drug." Naruto replied with cold fury.

He felt Kushina turn and glare at the bloodstain almost as if she wished he would get back together in order for her to blow him to hell again. "I'm going to go place these tags." Kushina said as she walked away from him.

Naruto nodded and shuffled his feet as he felt it get a bit hotter in the lab. Naruto continued going through the mountains of papers here. He sighed as he read about more and more depraved experiments this man had done. He was almost as sick as Orochimaru. He had experiments on grafting animals into humans so that the human would gain more speed or better muscles.

Experiments that ruined a person's mind break because he was trying to create a super soldier that would be able to best an entire army. Naruto chuckled as he thought of that. He was capable of doing such a thing. He pulled on his collar letting some of his accumulated body heat free from his shirt.

"Ah. Here it is." Naruto said as he pulled a paper with the heading 'Experiment 914' from the pile of papers. "Let's see. Initial testing, failed. Well that's good. But what is it supposed to do. Ah. Objective, Attempts to cease sexual drive... WHAT! Guess it is good it failed. I wonder why though." Naruto said as he read further. "Testing was a failure, instead drug seems... to..." Naruto trailed off.

"_Kyuubi you big furball flush my system NOW!_" Naruto mentally screamed as he grabbed his jacket and removed it.

"**Hahaha Sweet Justice. No way in hell Kit this is going to be one hell of a show!**" Kyuubi replied as he enjoyed the panic his host was exhibiting.

Kushina walked back into the room and was looking around as she said, "Ready to go?" then her eyes met Naruto. "Are you alright?"

Naruto turned and nodded at her. "I'm fine just Kyuubi acting up a bit. I found out what the drug is supposed to do." he said.

Kushina held her hand out for the paper in his hand. "What does it do?" she asked.

Naruto incinerated the paper in his hand, "Something that I am glad I have Kyuubi in my system for. Let's leave it at that." he said with a shudder.

Kushina nodded after seeing him shudder. What she didn't know was that the shudder was from another source.

"Let's go." Naruto said and brushed past her. He shuddered again. "**Hahaha.**" Kyuubi laughed in his mind.

Kushina nodded and set a few explosive tags in the lab before following him out of the compound again. Once the two reached the outside, they both jumped straight into the trees and headed out to Konoha. About 2 minutes later, Kushina held up a handsign and said, "Katsu." An enormous explosion signified the destruction of the awful base of depravity.

* * *

_Timeskip 1 day_

Naruto shuddered again as he could feel the drug taking effect. "_Dammit all. Fucking drug. Fucking Kyuubi._" he thought to himself.

"**If you would have just listened to me last night then you wouldn't be having this problem. Though continue trying to resist you know you will eventually give in.**" Kyuubi taunted from behind his cage.

"Naruto-kun?" he heard Kushina say from behind him. He stopped on a branch and turned around to see her.

"Yes?" he asked with a small smile.

Kushina landed next to him and walked up to him. Naruto stiffened as his enhanced senses were assualted by her presence. He took a deep sniff of the air taking in the musty smell of the forest with the trees and dirt surrounding them. This was overpowered though, by Kushina's smell of butternut cream. A sweet smell that brought his mouth to water. His breath hitched as she drew closer and he could feel the heat coming off of her body from their traveling today. It was about midafternoon. He heard each step she took as a thundering crash as if she were a giant stepping on the ground. Then her hand reached out and laid upon his head. Her skin as soft and perfect as he remembered from each time he touched it. He shuddered again as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his.

"Your burning up Naruto-kun. What's wrong?" she asked with concern as his senses went haywire with each breath she breathed straight into his nostrils. Her scent was overpowering now.

"N-nothing. Just the drug being flushed from my system." he said as he took a shaky step away from her.

Kushina's eyes narrowed, "There is a town right over there." she said as she pointed through a few trees. "We are going to go get a room and you are going to rest until that drug is out of your system."

Naruto shook his head, "It would be better to go back-" he started only to be cut off.

"We ARE going to get a room Naruto-kun." she stated in a tone that brokered no arguing. Naruto sighed and allowed her to lead the way as he jumped off after her.

It took only a few minutes for the two to reach the outskirts. Naruto was breathing a bit heavier as he walked behind Kushina. He clamped a hand over his nose so he couldn't breathe in her scent and allowed his eyes to close leading himself completely with his hearing and sensing chakra. He kept repeating in his mind, "_Just keep in mind she is a precious person._"

The two entered a nice hotel. Kushina walked up to the counter with Naruto still behind her and spoke to the man behind the counter. "One room please." she said.

Naruto's eyes shot open, "Two rooms." he said his hand coming from his nose so he would sound normal. Though only Kushina caught the note of something in his voice.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, "One room. I won't leave you alone in your state." she said. Naruto shook his head.

"Two rooms." he insisted.

Kushina glared at him, "Is there something your not telling me?" she asked as she looked him over, taking in his exaggerated breathing along with his hunched shoulders.

The man behind the counter said, "There is currently only one room available sir. So if you wish to lay in a seperate room from the lady, then you will have to find another hotel." he said looking at Naruto. He turned to Kushina and added with a bit of a leer, "The only room left is the king's suite which is quite expensive milady."

Naruto growled at the man, "_We will take it. And you will keep your leers to yourself or you will find yourself missing something important to every man._" he hissed out.

Kushina's eyes widened as she heard Naruto defend her without her even seeing the man's leer. They widened further as she saw Naruto's eyes.

The man turned to Naruto with a sneer but was stopped cold as he was faced, not with Naruto's blue eyes, but Kyuubi's malignant blood red. He took Naruto's credit card and handed the key over to him without a sound. All of this happening within seconds and Naruto had already swept away from Kushina and the man in a hurry as he walked to the stairs.

Kushina suddenly regained her senses and, with a backwards glare at the pervert, she followed Naruto to their room.

"**That was perfect Kit!**" Kyuubi roared in his head, "**Your Fiery Haired Mate was so stunned. That was so satisfying!**" Kyuubi said as he finally saw the fear his eyes transfixed into others. Strangely enough, he knew Kushina wasn't afraid of those eyes.

"_Mate?_" he thought back to the great Kitsune.

Kyuubi scoffed, "**Don't you try to lie to me you blonde haired bastard, she may be your birth mother but you see her as your mate. No one else has caught your eye and I must say... even as an opposite species, I find her attractive.**" the great kitsune admitted.

Naruto stopped as his mind whirled at that. "_What?_" he thought in a rage.

"**Your only proving it Kit. Stop trying to fight what that drug is doing. You won't ever make a move without it and I won't have you dying a virgin. So I am not purging your system.**" he said as he heard Kyuubi curl up. "**This is your chance.**" it said before he felt his connection cut with him and he realized he was in front of his room.

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath. He stiffened as Kushina's scent invaded his nose. He reached forward and shakily unlocked the door. He walked into the room and noticed it was pretty well furnished but he was too focused on the woman behind him. Her very presence overshadowing everything else. Kushina walked past him and jumped onto the bed acting a little like a kid as she twisted and turned on top the sheets not help Naruto at all. He watched as her muscles flexed and moved her body in interesting ways before she propped herself up on one elbow laying on her side as her other hand lay along the top of her body giving off a sexy pose.

"This is pretty nice. But are you going to tell me whats going on Naru-kun?" she asked.

Naruto's face contorted as he felt a particularly large jolt come from his body as he took in her pose. He shuddered and looked at Kushina. "I need a bath. A _cold _bath" he muttered the last part under his breath. He brushed past the bed and shed all but his pants and underwear as he walked across the room and entered the bathroom.

He turned the cold water on full and let the bath fill as he took his pants and boxers off his erect member slapping up as he pulled his boxers down. He groaned as he felt it pulsing heavily wanting relief. As soon as the tub was filled, he jumped into it and let out a grunt as the freezing cold waters washed over his heated body. He laid his head back and relaxed for a few moments before he felt his erection start to throb painfully. He grunted and leaned down so his head was right by the water. He suddenly plunged his head into the water and screamed out allowing the bubbles to muffle his screaming.

Naruto leaned back up and sighed as he felt his body stay heated despite the waters effects. He leaned back again and was suddenly on his feet as he heard the door to the bedroom crash inwards. "Naru-kun what was that screaming?" Kushina said as she looked at his face.

Naruto's body shuddered again as he looked at Kushina in her attire. She had not changed out of that form-fitting uniform. But he sighed as he realized nothing was wrong.

Kushina herself suddenly noticed something that was not right. She waved her hand at Naruto's erection, "Is this what has been bothering you?' she asked.

Naruto suddenly plunged back into the freezing cold water and shook his head saying he didn't want to talk about it.

Kushina sighed, "This is the drug isn't it?" she geussed. Naruto's silence was all her answer. "Why doesn't the Kyuubi flush it?" she asked curiously.

Naruto looked down but said, "It was supposed to make the injected sterile but it seems it does the opposite making the person's libido go insane." he explained. "Kyuubi won't flush it because..." Naruto trailed off not wanting to lie to her but not wanting her to know the truth either.

"Because?" Kushina questioned.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath about 'stupid fox biju' before raising his voice, "He sees you as my mate and sees nothing wrong with the two of us doing... THAT." he said.

Kushina's blank face was his answer. He stared at her for a few more moments until she asked in a emotionless tone, "What will happen if you don't... you know."

Naruto flushed but said, "It will fade in a few days." he said. Kushina nodded and closed the door again before he heard her walking away and sitting on the bed. He sighed. "_Baka ero-kitsune._" he thought as he laid back in his cold bath.

* * *

Kushina's mind whirled. Kyuubi sees her as Naruto's mate? What the hell? Besides that, it was obvious that drug was affecting him but he was also affected by her own actions. Those shudders were him ignoring his body to avoid doing anything to her. He was considerate and hurt himself in order to avoid hurting her.

Then she thought of the past two months. No, she was not his mother but the best friend she could be to him. She knew she loved him but was that a mother's love or another type? He had been quite understanding and loving to her. The time she spent with him was even greater than with Minato.

Then she thought of what she just saw. She had felt it the third day she knew him but seeing it was another thing. His member was enormous. Much bigger than Minato's. A ten inch pole that was as thick as three fingers. She held her fingers up in front of her eyes. She blushed as she thought of how big it was with all its veins pulsing and the angry red color it had been while it was swollen.

She didn't know what she needed to do. But her mind screamed at her. "_You know what you WANT to do!_" it said. Kushina blushed. But could she do it with her own son, "_You haven't treated him like a son at all! Stop fooling yourself._" her mind answered back. "_But what does my heart say?_" she asked. Her mother had always said to follow her heart. "_Fuck the blonde fox!_" she recieved as she looked into her heart. She blushed deep red as she finally nodded knowing what she was going to do but she had to prepare a bit.

So she undressed herself and looked at her body in the mirror mapping out curves that no one had seen in 18 years. She smiled she was still youthful with her Uzumaki Regeneration. She would look young and healthy until she was almost 180. She removed her bra but kept her red cotton panties on and put an oversized shirt on to hide her body while sitting down on the bed waiting for Naruto to come out.

She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. Her heart beat loudly in her ears as she stared at the bathroom door awaiting her son. The thought brought a familar heat to her loins. She rubbed her legs together unconsciously as she sat there. She had decided that she wanted to do this but did that mean it was right?

Her inner musings were cut short as the doorknob started to turn and her heart leaped in her chest as she thought to herself, "_It doesn't matter if its right or wrong just that I am helping him as any parent would to stop their child from hurting._" she rationalized as she spread her legs slightly allowing a hint of her red panties to be seen by him as she relaxed on the bed.

She watched, with no small amount of trepidation, the door swing open and Naruto step out of the bath with his blonde hair sticking up yet seemingly falling around him because of its dampness. Her eyes traveled down from his hair to his still closed eyes. She took this moment to take in his chiseled chest taking note of a scar, the shape of a fist that seemed cauterized at the edges of the scar tissues. The only blemish on his, otherwise perfect, skin. Her eyes traveled further down as he took a few steps in with his eyes still closed. She saw he only had his boxers on but his pants were in his hands. She wondered why he didn't put them back on but it was quickly answered as she saw his erection still raging and poking at the flimsy piece of cloth in front of it, the only thing keeping it hidden from her gaze. Her gaze went further and she took in his muscled legs and she idly wondered how hard his thrusts would be. She blushed red and her eyes snapped to his as she sensed movement from his lids.

She smiled at him as his jaw was suddenly on the ground and his member twitched from his sight. She felt the heat in her loins increase as his hungry gaze traveled over her exposed body and finally rested on her eyes as she smiled at him. His gaze was half-lidded and she could see the pure lust in his eyes as he stared at her. But he did not move. He simply stared into her eyes indicating that he wanted to do something but his indomitable will stopped him.

Her smile widened and she patted the bed next to her, "Come sit here Naru-kun, we have something to discuss." she said coyly. Naruto nodded dumbly, the lust having apparently taken over his usually clear mind. His eyes locked on her panties as he walked forward. Kushina felt the heat increase even further and she cursed herself for ignoring her own needs for so long. After what seemed an eternity to both parties, Naruto finally sat down next to Kushina and and turned to her his eyes flashing to her breasts as she was jostled by his seating. She smiled at him.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he awoke from the night of passion he and Kushina had. He was on his back with his arm curled around Kushina as she laid her head on his shoulder, her breasts laying on his chest as she slept peacefully, their lower areas covered by the sheets. It seemes Kushina was a natural gusher. Naruto chuckled as he looked at the ruined bedsheets.

He looked down at Kushina and was happy he had found a partner in her.

"**Told ya Kit. Though you will probably outlive her.**" it said.

"Doesn't matter, I won't outlive her by long, your youki saw to that." he replied.

His voice stirred Kushina and she opened her eyes to look up at Naruto. She smiled slightly. "That was amazing." she said.

Naruto's smile couldn't have been brighter. "You were." he said as he leaned in for a kiss. What he didn't see was the flash of guilt that appeared on her face. Kushina pushed away from him leaving her body naked to him as she stood up and looked away.

Naruto turned a curious look to her, though inside he could feel his heart breaking as he was almost sure of what was about to happen.

"That shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have done that." she said to herself. "A parent helping her child to stop hurting? What kind of excuse is that?" she whispered.

Naruto's eyes hardened slightly but he still said, "What's wrong?" concern obvious in his voice. He saw Kushina stiffen and for a moment she seemed to argue with herself before she started to gather her clothes putting them on as she spoke.

"We shouldn't have done this." she said.

Naruto shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because, we are mother and son, this is just wrong!" she said.

Naruto's eyes hardened, "Is that really the way you think?" he asked, a hint of something dangerous underneath it.

Kushina hesitated for a moment before she straightened up after grabbing the last of her clothes and slipping her shirt on. "Yes." she said as she turned around to face him. She almost flinched back.

Naruto stared at his mother with cold eyes that she hadn't seen since he had talked with her the night she entered Konoha. "Very well." he said emotionlessly as he climbed out of bed and began to gather his things as well. Kushina watched as, within a minute, Naruto was fully dressed and ready to go. "Konoha is about a day's long run from here, we should reach it at nightfall. Let's go." Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

Kushina stood there, biting her lip for a few seconds, pondering what she had done, before turning and leaving the raunchy smelling room closing the door behind her, leaving the evidence of their debauchery to the maids of the hotel.

* * *

_Timeskip Nightfall_

Kushina looked at Naruto's back as they landed on the main road leading to Konoha. They would be there in less than 5 minutes but they couldn't tree jump as policy stated you entered the village through its gates and in plain sight of the guards. Naruto had set a grueling pace with his speed but she had kept up just fine. Her training had not slackened at all and she had been sparring with Naruto recently too, so she could move faster than most anyone else.

She truly felt that what she had done was wrong and did not try to change her opinion on it but it was obviously hurting Naruto. His emotionless facade rarely ever came back in front of her and it was only really there when Sasuke would show up or perhaps Sakura. The rest of the time he was easily the most fun to be around and the life of wherever he went.

But, on the way back, since he had spoken to her in the hotel, he had not said a word, instead ignoring her and speeding up anytime she tried to draw near him to speak. She knew he had said that he would avoid her if she tried to be a mother but she was just trying to mend her friendship with him. Despite what she had said. Her heart ached as she saw him reject her. It was obvious he had been extremely hurt by her declaration.

Now was her chance though, he couldn't run from her. Not with protocol. She walked up next to him and saw him stiffen but he did not increase his pace as that would be seen as hostile by the guards, which she could see were coming into view. "Naruto-kun." she said while trying to lay a hand on his shoulder. He took a step to the right all without breaking his stride as his eyes flashed over to her.

"What do you want Kushina-san?" he asked in his cold emotionless tone. His eyes as if an icy pond reflecting anything they saw back at her not allowing his normally expressive eyes to show anything of his inner feelings.

She flinched slightly. "I guess I deserve that." she said sadly. "I just wanted to apologize for saying that back in the hotel. I didn't mean it." she added quietly.

"Saying WHAT exactly Kushina-san?" he asked coldly, his fury almost palpable as he continued, "That it was a mistake having sex with me or that you and I are Mother and son?" he calmed himself with a few deep breaths and looked back into Kushina's sad eyes, "It matters not. You have made your feelings clear. We can never have the relationship I would want anyways. After this, please don't speak to me again." he said.

Kushina stopped dead in her tracks as his words registered. Her heart stopped and her eyes widened. She stared at his back as he continued walking, "I am going to turn the report in. You may go home. Live a good life." he said, the guards waved him through the gate and with that, he disappeared.

Kushina's mind shut down as she heard his declaration. Her heart breaking in two as she felt him distance himself. A searing pain erupted in her chest as if her heart was being wrenched from its place with a burning fork. She clutched her chest with one hand as she walked forward unconsciously providing her papers for admission before walking away from the gates leaving her papers with them. Her eyes stared ahead of her, seeing nothing as her body unsconsciously led her to her apartment.

Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. The most prominent of the last scene still replaying in her head. "_'After this, please don't speak to me again.' he had said before walking off as if they had not just spent a night of love making, as if she were nothing to him._" Her hands reached forward and opened her aparment door. She walked inside and shut the door behind her as her unseeing eyes gazed around her living room. It was littered with pictures of herself and Naruto. Of the past 2 months they had spent together and what they had done. She walked further into her apartment, until a realization struck her, "_This used to be 'his' apartment._" she thought as she walked into her bedroom.

She allowed her body to fall onto her bed and then, only when she was completely alone and blocked by the seals built into her walls, did she allow herself to realize what she had just done. That same searing pain struck again and her body shook as she realized she had just pushed away the last piece of happiness she had in her life.

* * *

Naruto appeared in Tsunade's office, his emotionless mask in full force as he looked at his baa-chan and Jiraiya. "Here to report Baa-chan." he said in an emotionless tone drawing their attention away from each other and to him. The two elder shinobi both took on serious looks as they saw Naruto's 'shinobi mode,' something that hadn't made an appearance since his fight with Madara.

"Go ahead." Tsunade said as she steepled her hands and rested her chin on her hands.

Naruto proceeded to tell of how he ran straight to the camp and obliterated it with some of Kyuubi's own techniques. He explained how he had summoned Kushina then they had blown the base up and proceeded home. He left out he could talk with Kyuubi and the night Kushina and he had spent in the hotel.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both knew he was hiding something. He was obviously pissed about the mad doctor but something else had their godson ruffled. "Is that it Naruto?" Tsunade asked not using her nickname for him.

Naruto didn't hesitate at all as he replied, "Hai Hokage-sama."

Tsunade and Jiraiya frowned, "Gaki what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked, letting his concern show through.

Naruto turned his eyes to Jiraiya and he caught a glimpse of the overwhelming sadness Naruto was feeling right now. He felt his breath hitch as Tsunade's did the same right next to him. "Something you can't help with Jiraiya. I will be fine but I need a few days." he said, his emotionless mask cracking a bit at the sight of his two most precious peoples.

Tsunade looked at him critically before waving her hand, "Very well. I will call for you in three days Naruto." she said giving him a pointed look that said they were going to talk about it. Naruto nodded but he was certain he was not going to tell them just yet as he wanted to let himself accept this. Naruto shunshined away.

Tsunade sighed, "You know it has something to do with Kushina," Jiraiya said, "before today they were nigh inseparable for 2 months and now he shows up without her?" he questioned.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes but this is their life and I don't want to interfere before they have a chance to work it out for themselves." she said.

Jiraiya nodded and the two looked out over Konoha watching the sun set.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of his clan house. He sighed as he opened the door and walked inside. He managed to make it to his room before his emotionless mask started to break. His eyes grew blurry as tears collected. He blinked and felt them run down his face as he allowed his body to fall onto his bed, his clothes having somehow come off as he walked to his bedroom. He laid there in just his boxers clutching his aching chest.

"_It's just like Sakura._" he thought.

"**Kit.**" Kyuubi said from its cage.

"_What do you want now Kyuubi?_" Naruto thought back through his grief.

Kyuubi emerged from the dark showing its full body in splendor to his container. He leaned down and put his massive eye in front of him. "**I'm Sorry.**" he said.

Naruto blinked as he looked up at the giant fox within him. "_What?_" he said.

"**I'm sorry.**" he repeated.

Naruto stared up at the Kyuubi. "_Why me?_" he asked quietly. "_Why must I go through life alone?_" he cried.

The Kyuubi just stared at him with pain in its eyes, for the first time feeling something other than rage and evil. Naruto, without a second thought, walked forward and into the cage surprising Kyuubi. Naruto walked to Kyuubi's backside and rubbed a few tails enjoying the feeling of softness. He finally just laid down on some tails and pulled the rest on top of him as he let his grief consume him. Kyuubi just watched sadly as his seemingly indomitable jailer cried his heart out.

* * *

_Timeskip 2 weeks_

Kushina looked up as her door was knocked upon. She had sequestered herself into her apartment for the better part of a week. She hadn't felt like leaving as she wallowed in grief over what she had done. When she had finally decided she could pick herself up, she was determined to fix her relationship with Naruto. She wouldn't have intimate relations but she did want to have his friendship back.

Unfortunately he refused to see her, or if he did, he ignored her completely. When she had finally managed to get an answer out of him, he had only one thing to say, "I warned you what would happen if you decided to only see me as a son and treat me like it, you ignored me. When I finally think you decided you could see more than that, you go and turn around that thought not even 5 seconds after I thought it. It was just like what Sakura did when she confessed to me. I have no interest in you Kushina-san. Leave. Me. Alone." he had said before disappearing from her sight.

She had come back to her apartment and spent the last day and a half trying to figure out what she could do. She maintained that what she had done was simply to protect her son from hurting and was in no way her own desire to have sex with him. She refused to accept the fact she had enjoyed and actually wanted more of what he had given her, even if it was subconsciously. So, she was now stuck in a life with no happiness and the only relative she actually had resented her for actions she knew she should have avoided but could not come to admit that was the case.

She sighed as she opened her door and said, "Yes?" She was utterly surprised when she found herself thrown back into her apartment, redressed in a red cocktail dress, and was being pushed back towards the door with heels in her hands as her three friends looked at her.

"Enough moping around, I don't know what has gotten into you but let's have some fun!" Anko said from behind her as she pushed.

"I rarely agree with Anko but you seem to have been depressed lately and I think getting out would be good for you." Kurenai said.

"Let's go party while our husbands watch the kids. Its been too long!" Yuugao added.

Kushina smiled slightly at her friends. She knew they were trying to help so she let them pull her across town and into a bar where four of the most beautiful kunoichi took a booth by themselves drawing the attention of the crowd. And so the drinks started to flow and the four kunoichi began to talk about their problems... namely the men in their lives.

"Kami Asuma is so bad with those damn nicotine patches. It is much better than those damn cigarettes but he gets so tempermental without them." Kurenai said as she drank her sake.

"Ohhh if Iruka-kun wasn't so damn good in bed I would castrate him for spending so much time grading papers!" Anko retorted.

Kushina blushed slightly at that comment but none of the kunoichi seemed to notice.

"Asuma is great in bed it just sucks kissing him, he tastes like ash." Kurenai admitted.

"Hayate may seem sick but damn if he isn't the dominant one in bed, that guy sure can hide some serious technique behind that cough." Yuugao said to the chagrin of the other two ladies.

"What about you Kushina? Anyone catch your eye?" Anko asked teasingly.

Kushina blushed slightly and looked down as a image of Naruto flashed across her mind. "_Naruto? Why would I-_" she thought. "Ohhhh someone DID!" Anko said as if making some big discovery.

"Comon give us the details we want to know everything about him, what does he look like, how strong is he, how is he in bed?" Yuugao suddenly rambled off. Anko looked at Yuugao as Kushina blushed a heavy red from the last question.

"You stole my buzz." Anko accused of Yuugao.

Yuugao shrugged, "You were too slow." she said.

"I was pausing for dramatic effect." Anko retorted.

A clearing of Kurenai's throat was enough to show that they had gone off into their own little world and they both returned with big grins on their faces. "So?" Kurenai asked.

Kushina shook her head and swirled her sake, "I don't want to talk about him." she said embarrased that her mind immediately threw Naruto at her as her boyfriend material. Honestly, it wasn't that surprising. She shouldn't be surprised as he was the only male she actually spent time with in almost 2 decades. Of course he would be prime material but the fact he was everything she wanted in a boyfriend, "_and more_" her mind chimed in causing her to blush deepen, did compound on the fact.

"Ohhh she already did him, how is he? I wanna know I wanna know!" Anko said while bouncing in her seat, she may be older but her personality was much the same.

Kushina just shook her head, "Drop it, even if you knew you wouldn't approve so just forget it." she sounded regretful at the end of that. Did she miss what Naruto had done? No! She only missed his company.

The three women all narrowed their eyes but dropped the subject in favor of a more popular one. "Poor Naruto. He is going to be so crushed." Kurenai said as she looked down at her sake.

Kushina's head snapped to Kurenai's, a fact Anko and Yuugao noticed, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Kurenai looked up, "It's just... everytime he has a female in his life they all seem to leave. I mean the guy went out with like 4 girls and all 4 of them left him for one of his friends." she explained.

Kushina's eyes widened. "Poor guy probably thinks hes destined to be alone all his life." Kurenai ended.

Yuugao picked up as she too realized what Kurenai was saying, "He was getting awfully attached to you, he may not love you like them and you may not be going out but he will feel like you are abandoning him for some other guy." she said.

"Of course your not, its just you might want to break it to him slowly." Anko said as she rubbed her curse mark, more than aware of what Naruto had went through than most anyone else.

Kushina's mind whirled as the implications she hadn't thought of crashed down onto her weighing her down. She gripped the table hard as her vision faded and she saw the two months they spent just getting to know each other and spending time together just as a couple would. How he had restrained himself from taking that next step with her until she opened the floodgates he had kept on his heart and spent the night making love to him. How she must have sounded when she told him that they were mother and son and shouldn't be together. How his words about her and Sakura were truer than most anything ever spoken before. Her eyes misted as she hung her head in shame.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Kushina said excentuating each word with a pound of her fist on the wooden table shaking it with each blow.

"Hey now, he would want you to be happy, he isn't going to hold this against you." Kurenai said as she wrapped an arm around Kushina since she was sitting next to her.

Kushina just let her head fall on the table and let her tears spill out as quiet sobs wracked her body. "How could I have been so blind!" she whispered to herself.

"Whats wrong?" Yuugao asked as her hand came across the table and gripped Kushina's.

Kushina just sat there for a few moments before Kurenai's voice sounded again, "It's Naruto isn't it." she said.

Kushina's eyes snapped to hers but Anko and Yuugao were both confused, "Of course she is talking about Naruto, who else would we be talking about." Anko said.

Kurenai shook her head as she stared into Kushina's emerald orbs, bloodshot with tears, "No, what I mean is the man she likes is Naruto." Kurenai stated bringing about shocked looks from Anko and Yuugao.

Kushina hung her head. "I-I know it's wrong but I just couldn't stop it. He was the perfect friend from the start, always there, completely supportive, anything I needed and he was there for it. Everything was going great." Her voice barely more than a whisper as she spoke, "Then he was assigned a mission to destroy a base where this mad doctor was making a mind rape drug and using it to make sex slaves." Three sources of KI flowed from the booth as the Kunoichi felt their anger from such a thing, Kushina continued ignoring their KI, "He obliterated the base, all by himself, he tore the doctor to shreds with the Kyuubi's chakra." All three Kunoichi nodded, as much as Naruto was a legend, so was his temperment about perverts, "He summoned me after and I noticed he had been injected with something. We blew the base up and started to return home, he was a bit aloof from me after he found out what the drug was but he never told me the effects." she explained. "So, on the second day, about midafternoon I noticed he was running a bit of a fever, I forced him to take a night and rest to allow Kyuubi to flush his system. When the attendant leered at me, Naruto growled at him and threatened to castrate him if he even looked at me again. He taped into Kyuubi's chakra to enhance his threat." she said quietly. The girls were all leaning forward enraptured in the story as all traces of surprise left their faces. They were willing to listen to their friend.

"We got upstairs and almost immediately he ran into the bathroom and began taking a cold shower, I wondered what was wrong but suddenly heard him screaming in the bathroom, so I kicked the door in," at this Kushina blushed and Anko gained a mischievous glint but Kushina continued before she could start to tease her, "He was completely naked and had a raging hard-on. Apparently, the drug enhanced his libido and he was having trouble controlling it around me." she admitted to the shock of all present even Kurenai. "So I replaced the door and argued with myself over what to do, eventually I decided to relieve him so that the drug would be purged, I asked why Kyuubi hadn't flushed it but he replied with something I hadn't expected," she paused before taking the plunge, "apparently Kyuubi sees me as Naruto's mate and didn't feel it necessary to remove the urge." she blushed as the girls shocked faces were accompanied with dropped jaws. "We spent the night making love and when we woke up," she bit her lip as her tears reappeared, "I immediately felt guilty, even though my rationalization was I was helping my child stop hurting, I knew I shouldn't have done what I did." she shook her head. "I told him as such and he asked me if I was sure about that, when I answered yes, he turned into a cold emotionless person I met when I first saw him. I don't know what to do, I just want my Naru-kun back." she said as she started to cry again.

The three women sat there stunned as they saw their friend break down and cry. Each holding their own thoughts but as their eyes locked they knew what they had to do. But first, to test it.

"So..." Anko started getting Kushina to look back up, "How was he?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Kushina spluttered, "w-what?" she asked.

"How. was. He?" Anko repeated.

"You know, in bed." Yuugao added.

Kushina blushed a deep red but she stared at her friends and asked, "Your not disgusted I did it with my own son!" she exclaimed though it was only loud enough for them to hear.

Kurenai shrugged, "That depends, How was he?" she asked.

Kushina looked at her friends for a few seconds, "I-I don't understa-"

"Answer the question woman, or would you like to just wallow in grief?" Anko said.

Kushina gulped then blushed a deep red as her eyes glazed over, "In a word, Perfect." the three friends grinned as Kurenai said, "How big was he?"

"10 inches erect, three fingers wide and just as thick." she said as her face flushed as red as her hair.

"How did it feel?" Yuugao asked.

"Amazing." Kushina said in an airy voice. "I could feel his cock drive deeper and deeper. It wouldn't stop until it reached my womb and even then he kept thrusting it in. It was even better than Minato's. He was relentless... and the way he moved... he was a virgin but he made me cum before he even put it in. Then, when he did, I could feel every inch as he thrust into my pussy and managed to make me orgasm before he even bottomed out." The three girls had smirks a mile wide as they heard her explanation, "When he finally bottomed out, he bumped my cervix and, for the first time, I blacked out for a second before coming back and absolutely loving the feeling of him cumming so deep in my pussy. My pussy has become shaped to his cock after that night I'm sure." she admitted.

"And you say you don't know what you should do?" Anko asked in a whisper with incredulity in her voice.

Kushina seemed to come back from her night of pleasure as she looked at her friend with a scandolous look. "But we are mother and son." she said.

"Honey, any guy that can make you feel that good, is NOT your son, not in your eyes and definitely not in his." Yuugao said.

Kushina sputtered, "You don't think this is wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

Kurenai put her arm around her again, "I felt like that only once, do you know when?" she asked. Kushina shook her head.

"The first time Asuma made love to me." she admitted. Kushina's eyes widened.

"We don't care if he is related to you or not. Hell he could be your GRANDSON and we wouldn't care," Kurenai said, "All we want, is for you to be happy and does Naruto make you happy?"

Kushina smiled brightly as she said, "Yes."

"Then here is what you need to do, Your going to go to his house, march into his room, strip down, and..." Anko said trailing off.

"Your going to SHOW him that you see him, not as a son, not as a friend, not even as a lover, but as a person you want to spend the rest of your life with and that you will do whatever he wants to make that come true." Yuugao said.

Kushina's eyes misted but she simply smiled at her friends. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Now why exactly are you still here?" Kurenai asked, "I can't wait until we show Naruto to Asuma, Iruka, and Hayate." she giggled.

Kushina simply disappeared in a shunshin.

"Did we do the right thing? They are going to be looked down upon." Yuugao whispered.

"Naruto has been looked down upon his whole life, I am willing to bet he will be happier than ever before." Kurenai said.

"Besides, anyone who wants to look at them wrong will be on the end of mine, yours, Kurenai's, Tsunade's, Jiraiya's, and Naruto's Kunai." Anko said.

The three women smiled at each other before they raised their drinks. "To Love!" they toasted as they drained their drinks in one swallow.

* * *

Kushina appeared before Naruto's home. She had permission from the seals to be allowed within the grounds and apparently Naruto had never changed it. Her green eyes were shining with a determination they hadn't had in years. She reached out with her senses to feel for Naruto. She nodded when she sensed him in his room. She kicked her heels off so she wouldn't make much noise when walking on his floors and proceeded up the small flight of stairs to his front door.

She idly noted that she was now only dressed in her cocktail dress and a pair of crimson panties, almost the same outfit she was wearing when she had first made love to him. She opened his door and shut it quietly. She didn't even look at the living room as she passed silently through it heading straight to his room. She walked up the stairs and reached the second floor. As silent as a ghost, she glided down the hallway and reached his room. She was about to open the door when she heard a choked sob come from inside. She leaned her ear to the door and listened in.

"Why must I always be alone?" Naruto's hoarse voice came through the door.

Kushina's heart clenched and she clutched her chest as a pain went through her heart for hurting the one she loved like this. But her previous determination returned full force as she straightened her back and opened his door. She stood in the doorway looking at him as his eyes snapped to her. He was in just a pair of pants. It was obvious he had been crying but not for very long, as if he had just got home and after he laid down to go to bed he started. His body was clean and his hair was as spiky as ever. Her heart clenched again as his eyes turned icy cold.

"What do you want?" he asked though his tone was broken by his haorse voice.

Kushina almost flinched but she held her head high as she walked to his bed swaying her hips tantalizingly. She enjoyed that his eyes flickered to her hips as she did this. She reached the end of the bed and looked down at him as he lay on his back. She reached behind herself and grabbed the zipper on the back of her dress. She ripped it down and let her dress fall around her legs leaving her red areola bare to his eyes.

She stepped out of the dress and climbed onto the bed all the time noticing his wary eyes but she could see the hidden longing in them. She crawled up to his side, took his arm and put it around her body so she was nestled into his armpit, then laid her head on his shoulder cuddling up to him in just her panties, just as they had been the morning after their night of lovemaking. She reached over and rubbed that fist shaped scar on his chest.

"If you tell me something I want to hear, I'll tell you something you want to hear." she said quietly.

"Haven't you done enough?" he asked coldly. She flinched and he could feel it but she just looked up into his eyes with her own, pleading.

"Please?" she asked almost as if begging, a lump in her throat. Naruto could never deny his precious peoples and this was no different, this wasn't the woman that had been insisting they were mother and son, that was obvious, so he nodded.

"How did you get this scar? You never mentioned anything that would do this." she asked.

Naruto stiffened. "You remember why I turn cold whenever Sasuke is around?" he asked, his voice growing soft and warm like normal, as the hand Kushina had placed on her back started to rub circles. She bit her lip as her body seemed just as sensitive to his touch as 2 weeks ago.

"Yes." she replied.

"He ran to Orochimaru right?" At Kushina's nod he began, "Well we had been sent to retrieve him from Orochimaru's personal bodygaurds. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Chouji, all of us went and we almost died because of it. Each of them dropped off to fight one of the bodygaurds, but I went on to reach Sasuke at the Valley of the End." he said as Kushina mewled under his hand as she felt the heat in her loins start to intensify. "When I got there, we fought, and it was an intense battle, without Kyuubi I would have died. This scar." he put his other hand over her own and traced it with her, "is from when he plunged two chidori through my chest. One when I started to use Kyuubi's chakra and once when we clashed underneath the waterfall."

Kushina nodded. "Now what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

Kushina drew a shuddering breath and said, "You know how you said you loved my red hair?" she asked. Naruto nodded as the hand that had been making circles suddenly started running through her locks. "Well, when I was younger, I hated my hair." she admitted. "It took your father rescuing me to actually start to like it when he told me he loved my hair." Naruto's eyes widened, "Like Father, Like Son I geuss." she said.

"Do you know what I told him the first time we made love?" she asked Naruto to his narrowing eyes. She rolled on top of Naruto and pressed herself to his chest, "That there is something I will tell only the people who say they like my hair." she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Aishiteru Naru-kun."

Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Don't play with me." he said his voice beginning to regain its icyness.

Kushina looked him dead in the eyes and let loose all of the lust she had unconsciously accumulated for him in the past 2 months and 2 weeks. "I'm not lying Naru-kun, I don't care if we are related, I don't care if others look down on us, all that matters, is that I want to be with you for the rest of my life." she said meaning every word. Naruto's cold exterior began to crack but he held fast until Kushina spoke again, "I will do anything you ask of me Naru-kun, anything you want, and I will not ever bring our past into it again but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you make me happy." she admitted, she looked down as she whispered, "Do I make you happy?"

Naruto's icy cold exterior broke as he felt her emotions pour out of her with that one question, the fear of rejection in her statement. His hands came up and wrapped around Kushina as he leaned in and said, "Yes." Kushina's head shot up and she locked her lips with Naruto's as the two began to makeout.

Once the two separated, Kushina started to grind on his hips, Naruto groaned and grabbed her hips, "You don't-"

Kushina shook her head, "I want to, I want to show you how I really am in bed and without me restraining myself, I want to give myself to you fully." she said as she grabbed his hands, led them to her bare breasts, and began grinding him again.

* * *

Naruto woke up with Kushina still on top of him, and his morning wood poking into her. He sighed and went to move but Kushina's hands shot up and she said, "Good Morning Naru-koi." while smiling at him.

He looked down and replied, "Morning Koibito."

Kushina smiled a million watt smile, "Aishiteru." she said. Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he said, "Aishiteru."

The two lovers kissed and they spent the rest of their longer than normal lives reviving a dead clan, the Uzumaki clan lived on the Elemental Countries once more.

* * *

Fin!


End file.
